Heaven calls on You
by SapphireCrimsonSora
Summary: In the world, the humans and reploids lived peace but the mavericks are always ruin the moments. If the maverick hunters are only reploids, there are magical girls that they join them to bring justice. Will the hunters and magical girls help this little amnesia girl? This is the collab of me, rinyaharahara and mayaharahara.
1. Magical girls and hunters

Chapter 1 – Magical Girls

At outer space, there's a huge fight of the demon hunters and the demons by attacking their space ships and jets. They're firing their lazer canons at their enemies. The demons are almost down but the demon hunters are weaker. The blue haired woman with red highlights at the bottom and in commader suit flew with her black and white wings and killed the demons.

"Commander, we need to call the goddess now," the hunter said.  
"I tried but she didn't answer my call," the blue haired woman replied.  
"Hahaha! You fools are going to die by my claw!" the demon beast laughed.

He attacks the blue haired woman but suddenly, someone blocked the demon beast's attack by the legendary star sword. It was the goddess with light blue eyes. The blue haired woman surprized that she arrived.

"Miss me, Sistah!" the goddess smirked.  
"You're late... but good thing that you're here," the blue haired woman smiled.  
"I'll handle this," the goddess slashed away the demon beast.

She charged her star sword and dashed towards him. She slashed and stabbed him multiple times. The demon beast screamed and died by bleeding. The demon hunters cheered for their victory.

"Glad that's over," the blue haired woman sighed in relief.  
"Yeah... Alright! Let's go home and rest. Dimissed," the goddess ordered.  
"Yes, sir!'  
"Um... I'm a lady."  
"Yes, ma'am!" the hunters followed the goddess' order and went home. The mysterious demon lady targeted at the blue haired woman and fired a gun. The goddess scented it. She pushed the blue haired woman away.

"Sis, watch out- AAAARGH!" the goddess screamed in pain and fell into space. The blue haired shocked as she saw her sister is falling. She screamed, "SOOOORAAAAA!"

Meanwhile at Abel City, two girls are walking on the street. It is currently 8 PM. The moon and stars are shining beautifully, suddenly...

"Hikari, look!" the girl with red short hair pointed at the sky. "It's a shooting star! It's so beautiful. Wanna make a wish?"  
"Huh?" the girl with blue-green hair, Hikari, looked up where her sister was pointing. "Oh! Suki, you're right! Umm... But what about you?"  
"Me? I'll wish after you. You go first." Suki smiled at her twin sister.

"I... I wish for an adventure. Life is good enough right now. Me and Suki have powers and we can protect ourselves and the people around us. But after so long, living like this... It feels boring. I wish I could meet new people, make new friends, experience new things." Hikari looked at the star and told the star of her wish.  
"Hehehe, Hikari, you took the words out of my mouth. I don't have to tell the star anything then." Suki smiled, and Hikari smiled back in response.

"Of course, Suki. We want to make new memories, right? After we woke up in this city without any memories and we couldn't find any clues about our lives..."  
"Yeah. We agreed on it, so it'll be nice to add more new memories. Life's getting boring anyway."  
"Oh, by the way, when is Nica Isabella's album coming out again?"  
"Aaah Hikari, you're always so forgetful. It's coming out like, next month, give or take." Suki stuck out her tongue at Hikari, who just laughed.  
"Thanks, Suki. You're always so reliable."  
"Yeah, it's my duty as your twin sister. Let's go home. It's getting late."

The two sisters walked home, satisfied with their nightly stroll.

Suddenly, the little girl with brown hair and emerald eyes woke up in the street. Her clothes are torn and dirty. She looked around and lost. She got up on her feet and walked to the crowd. She was scared and all alone.  
"Where...? Where am I...? Who am I?" she said.  
"Arf!" The little, fluffy white shih tzu barked and went closer to her with a waving tail. The little girl noticed it and giggled. She patted the dog's head. "Hello, friend," she carried the dog and continued walk. Then, the stranger smirked and grabbed the little girl.  
"Bwahahaha! You will come with me, you little brat!" he laughed.  
"AAAAAAAAHHH! SOMEONE HELP ME!" the little girl screamed.

Hikari and Suki were still walking down the street when they saw a horrible stranger threatening a little girl.

"HEY!" Suki screamed at him. The stranger stopped and looked at the twins. Hikari immediately used her ice powers to freeze the guy's legs.

"KOORI!" Hikari screamed. The stranger's legs froze. "OOOOWWW! COLD! SO COLD! IT HURTS!" Hikari then ran over to the stranger and punched his arms. He let the little girl go and Hikari caught her before running back to Suki, carrying the girl with her.

"Suki, now!" Hikari said.  
"HAIYAH! Take this! HONOO!" Suki fired a huge blast of fire from her arm, hitting the stranger. The ice around his legs melted, and his clothes started burning!

"OH NO! OH NO IT'S SO HOT! NOOO!" the stranger ran away into the night. Meanwhile, the dog walked to Hikari and Suki. Hikari put the girl down.

"You'll be OK now. Wait... Where are your parents? What's your name?" Suki asked her.  
"Yeah, it's dangerous to be out here at night alone. Do you want us to take you home?" Hikari asked, too.

The little girl starred at the two older girls. In her mind said 'Wow! Sailor Moon do exist!'.  
"Arf! Arf!" the dog looked at the chocomint poster at the wall.  
The little girl came an idea. "I'm Mint. Honestly, I don't know where are my parents or who I am. I just woke up by Fluffy," she answered and patted Fluffy.

Suki gasped. "Oh my goodness... You have no parents? Then... We'll just take care of you and Fluffy!"  
"Welcome to the family, Mint!" Hikari smiled and continued. "Let's go home quickly."

Suki, Hikari, Mint and Fluffy all walked away.  
Shortly after they walked away, the stranger whose clothes were burning were shot by a buster.

BOOM!

"Hah! Got that Maverick! He's been kidnapping little girls for so long." X lowered his buster.  
"Good work, X!" Alia spoke to X from the Hunter base.  
"But when we saw him, his clothes were burning. We also heard him scream, and voices of girls." X continued speaking.  
"Hmm... We'll investigate the girls who attacked him some other time. For now we have to track his base and free the girls he had kidnapped. You just come back to base, X. Signas will send Zero to do it." Alia explained.  
"Roger!" X teleported off to base.

Meanwhile, Suki, Hikari, Mint and Fluffy arrived in the twins' house. It's a small apartment. Small but nice.

"Here we are, Mint... Me and Suki's house." Hikari turned on the lights after unlocking the door. "It's not so big, but I hope it's OK."  
"Yeah. We have a spare room you can use. We've had that room for a long time, but never found a suitable person to rent it out to. You can have that room for free. We'll take good care of you. Just help us do the chores, okay?" Suki smiled at Mint.

"Oh! About Fluffy... Do you want him to stay in your room?" Hikari asked.  
"Don't ask that yet, we haven't even bought stuff for him! Toys, dog house, dog bowls, litter box..." Suki reminded Hikari. "I'll go out, you just take care of Mint here, okay Hikari?"

Fluffy whined and pulled Mint's sleeves. Mint noticed Fluffy's face.  
"What is it, Fluffy?" she asked.  
"Arf! Arf!" Fluffy barked to respond and wiggled her tail.  
"You said that you're a girl and you're hungry," Mint said.  
"Arf!" Fluffy nodded.  
"I see... I'm hungry too because Suki-san burned the baddie into a barbeque. Don't worry, you can ask Hikari-san to feed you. For now, I need to take a bath and my clothes are torn," Mint frowned and went to the bathroom.

"Whoops, sorry Fluffy. I thought you were a boy. I'll buy pink stuff for you then." Suki smiled. "I'll always burn bad guys, but this city is safe, so you won't be smelling it often, hehe."

"Wait! Mint." Hikari stopped Mint. "You should get some clothes before you go to the bathroom. We'll go clothes shopping tomorrow, because most stores are closed except for 24-hour supermarkets. For now, you can borrow Suki's clothes or my clothes. What color do you like the most?"

"By the way, Mint, you just bathe first when you've picked a pajama. I'll cook dinner for the three of us." Hikari added.

"Um... Okay. Any color but not pink because I hate pink," Mint replied.  
"Arf!" Fluffy barked.  
"I think Fluffy likes pink dress," Mint translated it which Fluffy pouted because she hates pink too.

After Mint took a bath, she borrowed and wore blue pajamas. Suki, Hikari, Mint and Fluffy ate dinner. They went to sleep to their bedrooms. Mint and Fluffy felt comfortable in her new home and sisters.

Meanwhile at the night in the alley, the spider mavericks crawled on the wall. They were shot by Axl with his Axl Bullets.

"Man! That was it. No wonder Tyro and Mr. A can handle them easy at night," he said.  
"Well, they are MHA. You should go back to Hunter Base. You'll might have bags in your eyes. Upupupu!" Rockie giggled.  
"You can say that again. Alright, I'll come back," Axl replied and teleported back to the base. He went to the hospital room to visit his special someone. He sighed that his special some is still in a coma on the bed.

On the next morning, Mint woke up early and baked pancakes and hot cocoa for thanking Suki and Hikari. The tv turned on.

(Ash like snow - Gundam 00 nightcore version)

Mint looked at the tv. She saw a pink haired idol is singing at the rooftop with snow as music video. The song is beautiful. Mint grabbed the remote control and going to off the tv.

"Oh! Mint, you're early! Good morning!" Hikari was sitting on the sofa with Suki.  
"Are those pancakes and hot cocoa? Wow, you cook really well! Thanks a lot!" Suki looked back at Mint and thanked her.

Just after they talked, the song ended, the program changed into the news.

"Breaking news from last night... The famous kidnapper, Slick Sloth, has been arrested by the Maverick Hunters. For 5 years he had been kidnapping little girls for ransom money. According to the Maverick Hunters, they will continue the investigation and go to their base and free the girls they kidnapped."

"Hey, it's the guy from last night!" Suki almost jumped off her chair.  
"Yeah, he finally got caught! What a good day. First, a song from Nica Isabella, then good news like this. Oh yeah! We have to go clothes shopping for Mint after breakfast." Hikari responded.  
"Let's all go out together! There's a mall near our house, we just have to walk." Suki continued.

"Okay." Mint nodded.  
Suki, Hikari, Mint and Fluffy went to the mall to buy clothes. As the result, they enjoyed each other. Fluffy ran over to a fast food. She bumped at Axl. Axl looked at Fluffy and smiled.  
"Hello, little fella. Can I pet you?" Axl tried to pet Fluffy but she snuggled his hand. "Aaw! You're so cute." Axl chuckled.  
"There you are, Fluffy. I'm looking all over for you," Mint came in and saw Axl.  
"Hello! Is this your dog?" Axl asked kindly.  
"Yes." Mint nodded. "Her name is Fluffy," she replied.  
"Oh! That's why your dog is fluffy!" Axl surprised.  
"Heehee! Yup!" Mint giggled and closed her eyes.  
"Well, I should be going. It's nice to see you. See ya later!" Axl waved and walked away.  
Mint opened and changed her icy blue eyes. "See ya later, Axl." she smiled. She left with Fluffy and her eyes changed into green again.

Axl stopped because he heard his name from Mint. "Did I introduce to myself to her?" he asked.

BEEP BEEP!

"Axl, There's huge asshole at the mall that you went shopping to buy undies for Tyro!" Rockie called him from the base.  
"Rockie, you pervert! I'm not buying some undies... Wait! I'm on my way!" Axl answered and ran to outside of the mall.

Mint felt something strange. "Huh! I felt something not good," she said. She left Fluffy alone.  
"Arf! Arf!" Fluffy shocked and ran to find Suki and Hikari.

Suddenly, Axl is shooting at Wrecked Raino the maverick from land pollution. Mint hid behind the wall and watched Axl.

Fluffy ran over to Suki and Hikari.  
"Fluffy! We've been looking for you and Mint." Suki bends over and picks up Fluffy.  
"Do you know where Mint is?" Hikari asked Fluffy. Both of them are very worried, because they're afraid that Mint might get kidnapped.  
Fluffy barked some more, and Suki put him down. Fluffy ran to where Mint is, with Suki and Hikari following them.

Meanwhile, in the Hunter Base...

"Are you ready, Zero?" Iris looked back at her boyfriend, who nodded.  
"Yes. I'm going to kill that maverick for terrorizing the city. Where's X?"  
"He's evacuating the citizens with Alia. That mall is huge, so there was a lot of people... He needed the help." Iris answered.  
"Should I help him, too?" Zero wondered.  
"No. Axl is the one who needs your help. Wrecked Raino is very big, and your Z-Saber can finish him off." Iris started typing to teleport Zero. "Good luck, OK?"  
Zero nodded and smiled before getting teleported.

"Don't panic! The Maverick Hunters are here, everything will be OK!" X shouted at the scared citizens from around the mall.  
"Leave this place immediately! Don't go looking around for your belongings, this place is dangerous!" Alia helped the citizens to get out.

Some citizens didn't listen to X and Alia. Instead of leaving, some of them went looking for their things. Others just ran around the place without any clear direction. As a result, some mavericks killed them.

"Oh no... Why won't they listen? I hate it when innocent people die!" X sadly remarks.  
"X, I feel the same, but if those people won't listen, it's their fault. For now, we just do our best, okay?" Alia touched his shoulder.

Mint noticed the people died by the mavericks. She felt terrified to see them with blood. She closed her eyes and opened them with icy blue eyes. She raised her hand with light.  
"Resurrect..." she whispered and made the people brought to life with no memories about got killed. "Just run along because there's mavericks on the loss!" she shouted. The people followed Mint's order and ran away from the mavericks. Mint changed her normal eyes.

"Oh my! The people are alive again," she shocked.

"Whoa!" Axl dodged Wrecked Raino's attack.  
"Axl, Zero is on the way. X and Alia evacuvated the mall," Rockie reported.

"You puny little brat! Stop running around!" Wrecked Raino yelled at Axl and tried to punch him.  
Suddenly...

"OW! Who is that?!" Wrecked Rhino's head got shot and he looked back. It was X who shot him! Zero was with him. X had finished evacuating the citizens, and Alia teleported back to base to help X with killing Wrecked Raino.

Alia: "Good work X! His head is his weakness! But be careful, his pollution is very deadly!"  
X: "Roger!"

"Hey, you big fat freak." Zero readied his saber. "If you wanna pick a fight, pick on someone your own size!"  
"HAH! You think you can tell me what to do? Take this!" Raino started punching Zero, but Zero blocked it with his saber.

Meanwhile, Suki, Hikari and Fluffy found Mint.  
"Mint! Don't run away like that again, OK?" Hikari kneels down and hugs Mint. "Are you OK? We have to get out of here, it's dangerous!"  
"Oh my god, there's blood everywhere! We have to run quickly." Suki bends over and picks up Fluffy. "Hikari, you carry Mint. I'll carry Fluffy, and we'll run away from this place as fast as we can."

"No carrying!" Mint ran off and went closer to watch the MHs VS Wrecked Raino. Fluffy jumped off and ran to Mint.

Axl shot at the arm of Wrecked Raino. "I'm glad that you're here, X, Zero. Now, we should give that Raino a die-T," Axl grinned. He shot Wreck Raino again.

"Mint! Where are you going?" Suki called Mint and ran towards her and Fluffy with Hikari.  
Hikari saw the fight scene. "Oh no! Mint, no! Run! It's dangerous!"

X fired a charged shot at Rhino's head and the head exploded, and the maverick is defeated.  
"Hmmm... Is that all?" Zero feels that there is something wrong.  
X suddenly looks back. "OH NO! Everyone, watch out!"

Suddenly, out comes another maverick!  
"YOU DAMN MAVERICK HUNTERS! YOU WILL PAY FOR KILLING MY BROTHER!" the maverick screamed. "I AM BLADED DEER AND I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" Deer takes out two swords.

Mint ignored fear and concentrated to watch the fight. Her eyes changed icy blue again.  
"Bladed Deer? So lame. I better watch this scene a long time," she said.  
"You said it, sis," Fluffy spoke up.

"Wrecked Raino is your brother. You're not blood-related but you two are both mavericks," Axl targeted at Bladed Deer and shot him.

Bladed Deer gets angry.  
"BLOOD RELATED OR NOT, HE IS STILL MY BROTHER! I WILL AVENGE HIM, EVEN IF IT COSTS ME MY LIFE!"  
Bladed Deer goes on a rampage, attacking without stopping, and without mercy. Soon the hunters are overwhelmed by Bladed Deer, who doesn't seem to be hurt or tired at all.  
"This is bad... He just dodged all our attacks. He's really fast." X was tired and injured.  
"But we can't give up now! We must keep up hope." Axl aimed his guns at Bladed Deer again.  
"We can't just die here." Zero stands back up again.  
"You are all weak. You don't have anyone you love to motivate you to keep on living." Bladed Deer just smirked at the three injured hunters.

X, Zero and Axl all screamed at him, "YOU'RE WRONG!"  
X: "I have Alia."  
Zero: "I have Iris."  
Axl: "And I have Tyro!"  
Bladed Deer: "Well then, it looks like you don't love them enough! Because of that, they will cry at your funerals... Oh, maybe they won't cry."

Meanwhile...

Suki and Hikari ran after Mint and Fluffy.  
"Mint! What are you doing, it's dangerous! We have to go home now! Let the hunters handle this." Suki got to Mint first. Hikari followed behind.

Bladed Deer: "Humans, huh? You're just disturbing this fight! Die!" he ran to attack Suki and Hikari, but suddenly they transformed into Fire Warrior Suki and Ice Witch Hikari!

Hikari: "Ice chain!"  
Chains made of ice came out of the ground and binds Bladed Deer.  
Bladed Deer: "What?! I can't move! This is bad! My speed is my greatest asset!"  
Suki: "Then you better kiss it goodbye! Volcano kick!" Suki kicked both of Bladed Deer's legs, and they exploded!  
Bladed Deer screams in pain. He knows he's going to die because he can't attack without his legs, and so...  
"If I'm going to die... I will TAKE YOU ALL WITH ME!"  
He makes himself explode, but...  
"Ice Protector!"  
Hikari creates walls of ice surrounding Bladed Deer's body. The explosions hit the ice walls. It didn't hit Suki, Hikari, Mint, Fluffy or the hunters. The ice walls didn't get damaged either. It melted when Hikari told it to, and the twins transformed back to normal form.

"Come on Mint, let's go home." Suki held Mint's hand gently to lead her out of the mall.  
"As much as we want an adventure, it's better not to get involved in this kind of business." Hikari looked at the hunters. "It's dangerous."

"Not so fast! THUNDER BOLT!" Tiger Thunderman electric shocked at Suki, Hikari and the hunters. Mint and Fluffy were frightened that they got hurt.

"Oh no! Suki-san! Hikari-san!" Mint shocked.

"Mint, run away from that maverick!" Suki warned her.

"What the! The kid is here," Axl noticed Mint and Fluffy.

"Oh! Look what we have here. That little brat and her pesky puppy. Well, you're going to die! Lighting Strike!" Tiger Thunderman shouted and fired with electric blaster from his finger.

Fluffy ran to protect Mint. She howled. The electric shot at them with explosion of smoke.

"MINT! FLUFFY! NOOOOO!" Suki and Hikari cried.

"Crap! We're too late," Axl shocked.

"Bwahahaha! Now for the- Gah!" Tiger Thunderman felt the pain in his chest. It was a crimson spear stabbed his chest.

The fog faded away. The crystal shield protected Mint and Fluffy. Fluffy changed into a blue and red haired maiden with her snowy white dress. She pointed with her rapier and broke the crystal.

"Right timing," she smiled. She looked at Mint as she walked towards to Tiger Thunderman.

"You! You little-"

"Mr. Kitty Maverick has blood. Well, bye-bye-bo!" Mint smirked. She moved her body as she danced. Tiger Thunderman's blood bursted into spears in his body and sliced into tiny pieces. "Sora Starbladzer wins! FATALITY! Heehee!" she giggled.

"Sis, they will shock you for your dangerous skill," the blue haired maiden sighed.

"Whoa! Did she play 'Mortal Combat' in her young age?!" Axl shocked.

Suki and Hikari just stay there, shocked. Mint and Fluffy turn out to be different people. They just stared at the scene.

X and Zero were also shocked, but at the same time relieved and thankful, because they were already tired and wounded, and they really needed the help.

Hikari: "You... Mint and Fluffy, who are you really?"  
Suki: "We won't be angry that you hid your real identities from us, we know you have to have a good reason for it. But what has happened?"  
Hikari: "Yeah, what is this all about?"

"ROOOOOOAAAAAARRR!" They heard the roar from the huge maverick giant and his minions. "I know who really are! You're not from this world. Get out of my sight for I am Diablo!" Diablo shouted.

"And we didn't know your name, you $# /$ #^*$!" Mint glared with her icy blue eyes. She looked at Suki, Hikari and the hunters. She waved her hand and cured them with healing power. "Just watch and learn for a while. We're going to rip the mavericks' $# /ing $# /^ off," Mint walked away from them. As the blood from the dead rose up. It covered Mint. The maverick minions rushed to attack Mint but she slashed them with the sound of the chain saw and gunfire. The blood blew away into the wind. Mint changed her appearance. Her hair is black with red highlights. Her eyes are blue as ice and her outfit are different. She held her combination of chainsaw and gunblade.

"Let Sora and I handle this dance," Sopheria followed her sister.

(I wanna go - Britney Spears)

She heard Nica Isabella's song from the radio. She tapped her foot to follow the beat. The maverick minions ran to attack her. Sora dashed and sliced them. She stabbed another and pulled the trigger as she sliced with the chainsaw. Sopheria glided to dodge the maverick minions. She spun around with her heelblades on her boots. She pulled her rapier. She slashed them with electric shock. In the other hand, Sora changed her weapon into Scythe with a sniper. She jumped into the mid-air and sliced the maverick minions. She's spinning her scythe and shot them. Sopheria stabbed the maverick minions with her fencing skills. Diablo slashed with his hammer but Sopheria jumped over.

"Whoa! The girls are on fire," Axl amazed. He recorded it from his iphone. "Tyro, Rockie and Mr. A will be surprise that they saw four magical chicks today," he said.

Suki and Hikari just sat and watched, tired and very much surprised.

Alia: "X! What's going on?"  
Iris: "I would like to ask the same to you, Zero. There were suddenly so many Mavericks, and..."

X: "There were a few small ones, and then two brothers, Wrecked Raino and Bladed Deer. Bladed Deer injured us, but two magical girls handled him."  
Zero: "And then another Maverick giant called Diablo appeared in the scene... Sounds like he's the big boss. Suddenly, a little girl and a dog changed into two powerful sisters who are supposedly not from this world."

"Oh! /$# this $# ^!" Sora shouted. She exploded all the maverick minions with her power.

Sopheria kept dodging Diablo's attacks in speed. Diablo smashes her but Sopheria blocked it with ice wave.

"You ^/*$ **#es** are going to pay!" Diablo threw a lot of daggers. Sopheria blocked them by hitting and swaying her rapier quickly.  
Sora ran and dodged the daggers left and right. She reached to Diablo. Kicked his groin hardcore. Diablo felt the pain. He blasted his missles from his bazooka. Sopheria and Sora tumbled back away from the missles. Sora changed her weapon into chainsaw gunblade. She sliced all the missles.

"So, what now?" Sopheria raised a brow.

"How about we should end that /^*#$ $# / with /$ **#ing** hardcore? I'm kinda tired of that $# /hole," Sora replied.

"Let's rock," Sopheria smiled and wielded her rapier.

They ran towards Diablo. They attacked him in many times without mercy. Sora threw her chainsaw gunblade and stabbed Diablo's stomach. As well as Sopheria did the same. They suddenly exchanged their weapons. Sopheria chopped Diablo's legs with Sora's chainsaw gunblade. While, Sora sliced his arms with flames by Sopheria's rapier. The Starbladzer sisters found out that Diablo is getting weaker.

"It's punishment time," Sora smirked.

Sora and Sopheria changed their weapons into holy guns. They pointed at Diablo. "Bingo!" they fired Diablo and exploded.

Suki, Hikari and the other hunters just stared. Never have they ever seen people so powerful. Meanwhile in the Maverick Hunters HQ, Alia and Iris were looking at the screen that shows the fight. Other hunters and Signas were also standing around the screen, watching the fight.

Some of them made comments on how the Starbladzer sisters are like angels. Others were afraid that Sigma might have appeared again. Signas just watched, thinking to himself about what might be going on.

"Upupupupu! This is new. The two angels fell from the sky and fought some mavericks. Tyro will be in a fangirl mode for this," Rockie giggled.

"I never seen them before. They're not really humans. Anyway, how's Tyronica?" Signas asked.

"Still in a coma. Poor girl, I hope she wakes up soon. Her papa and mama are so worried about her," Rockie sighed.

"I know... but I believe she will wake up soon," Signas said.

"Soooo... you get to know them because I'm sick that you're old and single who doesn't have a lovelife," Rockie yelled and ran away.

"Hey!" Signas shouted.

At the mall, it was messy from the dead mavericks, blood and crappy stuffs.

"Sora, they stared at us with no comment. What are we going to do?" Sopheria asked.

"Well, duh! They think that we're so damn sexy. Ugh! The mall is so messy. I have no mood to answer their questions. You should talk to them," Sora answered as she cleaned the mall by her power.

Sopheria looked back at them. They do the staring contest and silent threament.

"... Hi," she greeted.

"Hello..." Axl replied.

"Hey, Sis! I'm done cleaning- Ugh..." Sora fainted and woke up as Mint's appearance. "Huh! What happened? Where's Fluffy?" Mint confused.


	2. HRCT

Chapter 2

In two hours later at Maverick Hunter HQ, Signas requested to the hunters to bring Hikari, Suki, Mint and Fluffy. Mint and Axl were playing Fluffy.

"All of us watched your skills. I'm impressed that you're different from the other humans. Now, I have a question," Signas is going ask but...

"Are you single?" Rockie asked.

"Rockie, that is not a important question!" Signas glared at Rockie.

"Whaaaat! I was bored," Rockie pouted.

Suki and Hikari couldn't believe what happened today. They were just going out to buy clothes for Mint, only to find out that Mint and Fluffy are two powerful sisters from somewhere outside this world.  
And then they found out in the most unusual way possible: Meeting the hunters and having to kill mavericks before watching the Starbladzer sisters kill a maverick giant.  
And now they're in Maverick Hunters HQ, staring at the commander and the manager of Nica Isabella, their favorite pop star and fashionista, Rockie Teddie.  
The twins just looked at Signas, Rockie, Mint, and then Fluffy. They keep thinking of what to do-should they tell everyone about Mint and Fluffy, because everyone's seen everything anyway? Or should they let Mint and Fluffy do the talking about themselves?  
They kept quiet, thinking about what to do while waiting for Signas to ask. Meanwhile, X and Zero have gone to the medical room to get repaired.

Mint looked at Suki and Hikari. She knew that they're thinking what to do. Her eyes changed into icy blue and rolled her eyes.

"We're just have shopping and then, those /$# ^/*&^/ers ruined the mall. I was good mode back there but I watched the awesome battle of the MHs VS M. Suki and Hikari doesn't want me to get harm by them. They killed Bladed Dee as magical girls. Suddenly, that thunder $# ^ hurt them mercilessly. So, Poof! Fluffy and I pissed off and kicked their #$es. Girls, it's better to tell the truth than being silent," Sora answered to Signas' question.

"You mean you two transformed into Starbladzer sisters and beat them?" Axl asked.

"You have a good memory, Axl. Guess that Tyro will be excited to see me as a goddess," Sora smiled.

"How did you-"

"Mind reading. Now, excuse me. I need to go to the bathroom," Sora left the room as Mint.

"Can I give the directions to her?" Axl asked Fluffy.

"Nope, she can do it. I know she acts like a /$# ^ but she doesn't want to get bored. I think Mint wants to go to the bathroom too," Fluffy replied by Sopheria's voice.

"I see... Don't worry, girls. Us, the maverick hunters do not harm humans. We protect the humans and reploids from mavericks," said Signas.

Suki and Hikari were relieved that Sora/Mint did what was right, although they were confused about why Sora had to hide her identity if she really liked telling the truth. They weren't angry. They know that there has to be a good reason for it, they just want to hear it.

Hikari looked at Mint, who had left the room.  
"If you'll excuse us, Commander, we'd like to know what is happening and why are we called here." Suki looked up at Commander Signas.

Hikari was worried, because it's already late in the day and she wants her, Mint and Suki home before 10 PM, because of how dangerous Giga City can get. Suki was worried too, but she stayed strong for Hikari.

"We saw you two have magical powers. We all watched your abilities on the video. I was very curious that where were your powers coming from," Signas explained.

"Also, you changed your clothes as magical girls. Just like Tyro," Rockie said.

"Can you please tell us your names?" Signas asked.

Hikari spoke up. "My name is Hikari Terrachi, and she is my twin, Suki Terrachi. We lost our memories, but when we looked for clues on our past, there are none. So, we don't know about our powers."

Suki nodded, because Hikari just explained everything. "Why did you ask this? You don't usually employ magical girls."

Signas nodded. "I see... You two are magical girls but you don't know your past and where did you come from. I understand that. I know maverick hunters are reploids but we have a special group called 'HRCT', Human Reploid Creature Team lead by Tyronica Nightgale, a nephilim or we should called it an angel-demon halfbreed," he explained.

Suki and Hikari were surprised.  
"Wow, there's a whole group for people like us?" Suki asked Signas. At first, they didn't want to join because they thought everyone are reploids and the hunters won't be able to handle magical people properly.  
"This Tyronica Nightgale person sounds so awesome. We don't mind being led by her, but we have to think about this for a bit. This is a life-changing decision, but we'll get back to you." Hikari gently explained with a smile.

"I know it's night time. You may go home but you always welcome to return here in this HQ," Signas smiled.  
"Hold up! After they go, the little girl is still at the bathroom," Rockie remembered.  
"Oh! Right! The little girl, Mint is still at the bathroom. We should wait for her," Signas said.

Meanwhile at the infirmary, Sora went to the room for looking someone. She saw a pink haired girl lied on the bed. She covered with blanket and has a bandage on her. Sora walked closer to her and poked the girl's breasts.

"Man! Those waterballoons are fluffy," Sora commented. She poked many times again.

Suddenly, the girl's eyes are wide open. She grabbed Sora and threw her. "Get away!" she shouted.

Sora bumped at the wall and slided down. The girl got up and saw her. She shocked that she threw the little girl. She ran to her.

"OMG! Are you alright?" she asked.

Mint looked at her and started to cry louder. "Waaaaah!"

"OMG! I'M SORRY! I'll make up to you," the girl healed Mint with her power. "Better?"

"Yup!" Mint nodded.

After thirty minutes, the girl changed her clothes. Mint is eating an ice cream. They walked together, holding hand.

"Sorry about a while ago. I was freaked out," the girl apologized.  
"That's okay. You made me felt better. I'm Mint. What's your name?" Mint asked with a smile.  
"My name is-"  
"Tyro!" Axl surprised and hugged Tyro. "You're wake! Finally!" he snuggled.  
"There! There! I'm fine now," Tyro smiled.  
"Tyro?" Mint raised a brow.

Hikari was worried. "Mint took so long to use the bathroom, did she eat something weird today?"  
Suki looked at Hikari and Signas. "You can wait for her. I'll go look for her."

Eventually Suki found Mint with two other people.  
"Mint! We're so worried about you. Where's Fluffy? And who are those people?" Suki pointed at Axl, who was snuggling Tyro. She didn't know that Tyro is actually Nica Isabella. She couldn't see Tyro's face very well, because Axl was snuggling her.

"Tyro, I want pizza for dinner with Hikari-san and Suki-san," Mint pulled Tyro's shirt.  
"Oh! Sure thing, I'll buy you some pizza," Tyro smiled at her.  
"You need to stay here, love. You're still recovering your wounds on the battle last week. I'll go and buy some pizza for you and to everyone," Axl kissed Tyro and left.  
"So, where's your guardians?" Tyro asked.  
"Hmmmmmm...There!" Mint pointed at Suki and Hikari.  
"Nani?" Tyro noticed them.

Hikari decided to come with Suki to look for Mint.  
"Oh, Mint! There you are! And..." Suki and Hikari noticed Tyro.  
They are big fans of Nica Isabella, so they recognize her face the moment they saw it.  
"Ohhh my God!" Hikari squealed like a fangirl. "You are... Nica Isabella?! Why are you here?"

"Huh! Eh...Um..." Tyro didn't know how to answer them.  
Mint's eyes changed into Sora's eyes. "Of course, she's Nica Isabella and Tyronica Nightgale," Sora replied.  
"Huh! Sora, is that you?! Why you're in kid mode?!" Tyro shocked and asked.  
"I'm stuck with this kid," Sora replied.  
Fluffy came in to them and transformed into Sopheria.  
"For me, I learned this ability," she said.  
"Oh! Sopheria, nice to see ya," Tyro greeted. She looked at Hikari and Suki. "Yes, I'm Nica Isabella but my real name is Tyronica Nightgale. Just call me 'Tyro' for short," she smiled.

Suki and Hikari were overjoyed to see their idol, especially after knowing that their super idol will be their leader if they join the Maverick Hunters.  
"So you're a pop star, fashionista AND Maverick Hunter?" Suki was amazed.  
"Amazing, how did you keep up with all the work?" Hikari complimented her, because it really is amazing to juggle 3 jobs at once.  
"Oh yeah! My name is Suki Terrachi and she's my twin, Hikari Terrachi. We're our biggest fans!" Suki was very happy.

"OH! Um, Tyro, you know Mint and Fluffy-err, Sora and Sopheria?" Hikari was confused. It seems Sora knows a lot of people.

"Wow! I'm really grateful to have you as my biggest fans. I'm glad you like my music," Tyro smiled.  
"Ahem," Sora made a notice.  
"Oh! Sora, Sopheria and I knew each other for a looooong time. They're just like sisters. We should have a snack," Tyro said.

After Axl came back from pizza delivery, the girls and Axl ate dinner together. Sora told everything what happened and how they met the twins.

"Wow! I didn't know that you're here," Tyro raised a brow.  
"Don't tell me that the glitch is coming soon, right?" Axl asked.  
"Don't make a */$ **#ing** sequel, Axl... Positively no, I'm here because Mint lost her memory. I felt something strange about her. So, I possessed her. Don't worry about her; she's asleep like we switch personality," Sora explained and ate a pizza.  
"So, Suki and Hikari are magical girls but lost their memories. This is a strange one," Axl raised a brow.  
"I know," Tyro nodded. "Girls, if you want to ask many questions, go ahead. I can answer all," she said.

"Hehe, we like your songs because it's like you have the voice of an angel." Hikari complimented Tyro honestly.  
"And we're going to join your squad too. We're confident that you can be a good leader. We were always your fans and we're always amazed by how strong you are as a person. Being a celebrity is hard." Suki added.

They know because they see a lot of celebrities getting arrogant or stressed. But they followed Tyro since the very start of her stardom and she was always strong. That's why they like her. Other celebrities sometimes get involved in drama, fights against other celebrities, relationship problems with their boyfriend/girlfriend and other stuff.

"Yeah, and you have a very loving relationship with your boyfriend!" Hikari giggled and looked at Axl. "Most celebrities I saw keep getting into divorces and break-ups, and others cheat on their partner. I'm so happy for you two! I hope you live happily ever after!"

"Yeah, and he's a good singer too. I watched the video on YouTube. You two should do a duet." Suki remembered the video that was suddenly shared 1 year ago, from Tyro's YouTube.

"So... Mint is a girl with amnesia, and Sora possessed her?" Hikari is confused.

"Yeah, but it's a good thing you did. She doesn't look like she has parents. Don't worry Sora. We'll look after Mint." Suki commented.

"Why is Sopheria a shih-tzu though?" Hikari is still confused.

"Thank you for saying that about my songs. I'm glad you like it. You two are always welcome to my team. I will train you to become a maverick huntresses. Actually, I have four jobs but I won't tell you the last one," Tyro smiled.  
"Huh! You girls too!" Axl shocked.  
"/$# yeah, you ding dong! They never forget your music videos," Sora stated.  
"As a celebrity, I really don't get a scandal or anything. I'm always busy as a maverick hunter and MOSTLY spending time with my boyfie," Tyro kissed Axl's cheek.  
"Oh, Tyro! I miss you so much. You're finally woke up in two weeks," Axl blushed.  
"For me, I want to try something new. I really love dogs," Sopheria answered.  
"I trust you two to take care of Mint for me. I'm here to find her memory because Mint is a very important person. There is one question," Sora said.  
"Make it two. What age did you two lost your memories? Why you want to become a maverick huntresses?" Tyro asked kindly.

"Wow, you're a really great person! You juggle four jobs at once!" Hikari was amazed.

"Yeah, we never forget the videos Tyro uploads, because they're so awesome! I know she has good taste." Suki commented honestly.

"Yup, that's why you're a good celebrity. No scandals and everything, plus you're a good person, and a good girlfriend too! I can see your boyfriend is very happy!" Hikari squeed like a fangirl.

"I agree with Sopheria. Dogs are cute and so loyal. Me and Hikari wanted a pet, but can never decide what kind of dog to get." Suki replied to Sopheria.

"And don't worry! We'll do our best to take care of Mint. Why is she an important person, Sora? I know Mint is a good girl, but what do you know about her that we don't know?" Hikari asked Sora.

And then, the twins started answering Tyro's questions.

"Me and Suki lost our memories at age 12. We spent 2 years looking for traces of our past. We were young and inexperienced, but lots of people help us." Hikari started.  
"Eventually we found nothing, but we were grateful to the people who helped us. So we used our powers to help people, and they pay us so we can still live and even afford an apartment enough for us, Mint and Fluffy-er, Sopheria." Suki continued.  
"And that's why we want to become Maverick Huntresses. We always helped people, and people are always kind to us, so we have to give back to them. At first we were afraid because it's dangerous..." Hikari remembered the fight with Wrecked Raino, Bladed Deer, Tiger Thunderman and Diablo. "...but we decided not to be afraid anymore, because the people need us and we must help." Hikari continued speaking.  
"Yeah, also because you're with us as our leader. It feels like we can overcome anything as long as we're together." Suki ended.  
"The Starbladzer sisters are with us too, so we really don't have a reason to be afraid anymore." Hikari added.

Tyro nodded. "I see... You two have a very good reasons... Okay, the training will start at 8:00 am tomorrow. Meet me at the training hall. So, don't be late, okay?" she winked.  
"Tyro, you need a rest tomorrow. I can teach your students with no problem. Just tell me what to do," Axl stated.  
Tyro sighed. "You're worried about me. Alright, I'll give you the list," she said.  
"I have no idea why but I felt a strange aura inside of her," Sora answered. She rubbed her chin. "Hmm... Maybe I can help you," she stood up and touched Suki's and Hikari's foreheads. Her hands glowed with light. "Close your eyes and tell me what you see," she said.

"Okay!" Suki and Hikari replied to Tyro.  
"Hehehe, Tyro, you have such a good boyfriend, you know that? You're so lucky." Suki teased Tyro. Hikari just giggled, because she knows Suki teases everyone she likes.

Sora tried her best to try and bring back memories to Suki and Hikari with her goddess powers, but all they saw was just black.

"Hmm... Strange... All I see is black." Hikari told Sora.  
"Yeah, me too. I guess there really is nothing. But we appreciate the effort!" Suki said with a smile.

"Hmm..."  
"What's wrong, Sora?" Tyro asked.  
"I think they need a clue or maybe their past can be harmful for them. I'm not sure but it's better to find out next time," Sora sighed.  
"So, their memories were blank,huh? Maybe they need more time," Axl suggested it.  
Sopheria looked at the clock. "Sora, I think it's passing night time," she said.  
"Huh? Alright... well, we'll back tommorrow. See ya, Tyro, Axl," Sora got up and walked away.  
"Bye, Sora, Sopheria, Suki, Hikari! Oh! And Mint too!" Tyro waved her ha hand.

On the next morning at the training hall, Suki, Hikari and all the students from HRCT were waiting for their leader but Axl arrived, not Tyro.  
"Hello, everyone! I'm S-rank maverick hunter Axl. I'll be in charge of Tyro's teaching for now on."  
The girl with purple hair raised her hand. "Mr. Axl, where's Ms. Nightgale?" she asked.  
"She's at her room, resting .She was injured and slept in two weeks because of her dangerous mission but at least, she finished the mission and finally woke up," Axl replied.  
"Dang! That chick is tough," the muscle guy commented.  
"Watch it, big guy. She's my girlfriend," Axl said.  
Mint is watching them and sitting on the floor. She is eating an apple. "Wow! Suki-san and Hikari-san are going to be maverick hunters," she amazed.  
"Arf!" Fluffy cheered.  
"Let's see," Axl looked at the list that Tyro wrote. "Well, we have new students here. So, we're going to test your fighting skills at the dummies," Axl turned on the remote for maverick dummies. The maverick dummies popped out from their sight. "Don't worry; they don't have any weapons and weak to attack. Just fight them with your skills. The test will begin now," Axl stated.

After thirteen students later, Axl gave them beginner, intermidiate and advance class for them.  
"I see, The only left is... Suki Terrachi and Hikari Terrachi. So, it's up to shine to see your skills or abilities. Good luck," Axl smiled.  
The maverick dummies appeared and ready for combat.

Suki and Hikari weren't really surprised, but they still appreciated Sora's efforts, and went home with Mint and Fluffy, and rested well for the training tomorrow.

Suki and Hikari were a bit worried about Tyro, but they decided to do their best, for them, for Mint, Fluffy, Axl and Tyro. They want to make everyone proud. So when their turn came, they prepared themselves. It turns out it was pretty easy.

Suki was quick to throw fireballs at the maverick dummies, and Hikari freezed the legs of the dummies before hitting their head with ice. They pretended that the dummies were real.

"It's definitely different from yesterday's fight." Hikari remembered the fight with the many mavericks yesterday. Wrecked Raino got defeated, but Bladed Deer was a bit harder, same with Tiger Thunderman and Diablo.

"Well, we're students. Of course we're getting the easier ones first. You know you always start from the bottom step if you climbed a ladder." Suki told Hikari, who smiled when she heard that, because it's true.

After Suki and Hikari were done, Axl was amazed to see them as magical girls.

"Suki, Hikari, you two did pretty awesome but also, beat Bladed Deer yesterday. So, you're on advance class," Axl smiled.  
"You two are great. I'm glad I saw that coming," Tyro arrived with a smile.  
"Well, I told you about yesterday, right? Fire and Ice might be awesome," Axl chuckled.  
Mint ran to them. "You're amazing, Suki-san, Hikari-san!" she cheered.

"Samey, you're so weak you know," Amy laughed. She pushed her younger twin.  
"What?! We're humans. Both of us don't have the abilities," Sammy said.  
"Well, I'm a better twin and you're just a loser," Amy is going to slap her but Mint changed her eyes into Sora's eyes and grabbed Amy's hand.  
"Yo, */$# ! Hurting your twin is wrong," Sora threw Amy at the trash can.

"Thanks. We did our best. I'm glad we did well." Hikari thanked Axl while she pat Mint's head.

When Hikari and Suki saw Amy bullying her twin, they got angry. But Suki was faster.

"Yeah, right! It's normal for siblings to fight sometimes, but bullying your sibling just isn't right!" Suki kicked the trash can Sora threw Amy to. "What kind of twin are you to treat her like that?"

"This is bad for teamwork. If you can't work together with your sister, you're never going to get anywhere in life." Hikari was angry too. "If you can't work together, you'll just spend your time arguing, and the mavericks will kill you while you argue with each other."

"Yep, it's important to work together, whether it's with your friend or family." Suki walked towards Sammy. "Are you okay?"

"Um... I'm okay," Sammy replied.

"Whoooooa! Sora, did you teach them about your ways?" Axl asked.  
"Nope... but Suki and Hikari love each other so much that they both mad at the evil twin as a duo. Seriously, I'm a neutral character but I hate mean people," Sora moved her hair swiftly.  
"Yup..." Tyro went closer to Amy. "Hey! Are you okay?" she asked.  
"No because that brat threw me for no reason," Amy glared at Sora.  
"Actually, she did that because she saw you hurting your sister. To become a hunter, we're not to be fame or popularity. We're here to fight mavericks and protect the people that we care about. You're not a better twin because of your personalities of yours," Tyro wrote a note to Amy. "I'm sure Zero won't mind. He gave you a big pain if you train with him and the rookies," she finished and gave it to her.  
"What?! Let my loser sister and her pesky friends go to-"  
"What did you say, */$# ?" Tyro glared at Amy with her demonic eyes.  
"Eek! Right away, Ms. Nightgale," Amy accepted it and ran away.  
"Hahaha! She deserved it if Zero gave a hard tasks for her," Axl laughed.  
"Suki, Hikari, I understand that you two mad at Sammy's sister but you need to report to me. Also, please don't follow Sora's devilish action," Tyro said.  
"Devilish action, ha? Well, throwing that #$*& into a trash can is devilish but I like to torture more," Sora bit her apple harder.  
"Ooookay! Sammy, you're on advance class with Suki and Hikari. They will be your senpais and I'm your sensei," Tyro smiled.  
"Yes, thank you, Ms. Nightgale," Sammy bowed as a japanese symbol of thank you.

Suki and Hikari laughed at Amy, who was rightfully punished by Tyro. When Tyro told them that what Suki did was bad, Suki started explaining.  
"Sorry, Tyro... It's just that I really can't stand bullies, especially bullies who pick on their own twin. I remember when we were 12. Me and Hikari were at the park. Some boys started pulling Hikari's hair and made her cry. I tried asking for help, but none of the adults would listen to me. They were busy with their own business. So I got angry and awakened my power. I transformed and beat all the boys up and took Hikari away." Suki told Tyro about her past.  
"Yeah, it's become Suki's habit. Sometimes it's good when there are no other people to defend the weak. But she still does it even when there are other people." Hikari added.  
"Yeah... I try to improve. I hope you can help me, Tyro. I know you'll be a good teacher." Suki smiled.

"Oh my! Is that how you use your power in the first time?!" Tyro shocked.  
"Just like my first time to use my power at Red Alert. I understand that you used that fire power to scared the bullies off to save your twin sister. I think you're the responsible older twin," Axl chuckled.  
"Sure, I'll help you," Tyro nodded.  
"Hmm..." Sora felt something.  
"What is it, Sora?" Sopheria asked.

"Yeah." Suki answered. "It was my first time. Before that, we don't even know we had powers."  
"I have my own story too, but I'll tell another time." Hikari added. "Thanks, Tyro, for being caring towards us." Hikari thanked Tyro with a smile.  
"Hmm, I don't know about that, Axl. Sometimes Hikari is the more responsible one, sometimes it's me. We cooperate." Suki responded to Axl.  
Suki and Hikari stared at Sora questioningly when she said she felt something. They wondered if it might be a maverick attack.

"Tyro, Axl, I think the real problems are here now," Sora said. She ran off with Sopheria.  
"Intermidiate class, Advance class! We have a real fight outside. Let's go!" Tyro ordered.  
Everyone roared and ran outside the HQ. The huge emperor maverick and empress maverick appeared. They summoned many mavericks by waving thier wand and sword.  
"Guys! Fight the mavericks! Tyro, Sora, Sophie and I will be fighting the big ones," Axl said.  
All of them took out their weapons and fought them. Sora and Sopheria transformed into their true selves. Tyro and Axl revealed their sabers and scythe. The foursome were fighting the emperor and empress mavericks.

Suki and Hikari decided to help Tyro, Axl, Sora and Sopheria by killing the less powerful mavericks so that they won't disturb the four of them.  
Suki looked at Sammy. "You should go tell the others in HQ." Suki told Sammy to come inside because she thought Sammy hasn't awakened her power yet, and she was afraid she'd get into danger.  
Hikari was confused. "First, there was this maverick who tried to kidnap Mint. And then there's the attack in the mall with Wrecked Raino, Bladed Deer, Tiger Thunderman and Diablo. I wonder what's happening?"  
"Well, something big for sure." Suki answered Hikari. "We've lived here for years and it's never been this chaotic. But it's our duty to protect the people."  
"You're right. Let's do this." Hikari said before transforming. Suki transformed too.

Sammy nodded and ran off to call the hunters.  
Axl shot at the emperor with his shotgun. Tyro jumped in the high-air and slashed her enemy with red sabers. Sopheria kicked at the empress with bladed heels. Sora stabbed the empress with her chainsaw gunblade.

Suki and Hikari continued to burn and freeze the mavericks. Sometimes they look at Tyro and the others. They want to be powerful like them, so that they can protect many people. Sometimes there are bad people, but there are also good people. Suki and Hikari want to protect everyone, so that the good people will live happy lives, and the bad people can live long enough to become good people.

Sometimes they would help Tyro, Axl, Sora and Sopheria by using their fire and ice powers on the Emperor and Empress.

"Here comes the final strike!" Tyro shouted. She rushed and charged her electrical power. She pointed at the emperor like a gun. "Ray Gun!" she shot at the emperor's head and exploded.  
Sora dashed and jumped over the empress. "Sora Kick!" she sliced the empress.  
"Sora, it's not a kick!" Axl yelled.  
The empress exploded.

Suki and Hikari stared at Tyro and Sora. "Wow! You guys are so awesome and powerful... We'll be great huntresses under the both of you!" Suki was amazed.  
"Yeah, and so fast too! Thanks to you, they don't get a long time to destroy the city." Hikari clapped her hands.  
"I wonder who's leading everyone, though. There's been so much trouble lately." Suki was confused.  
"Hopefully the Emperor and the Empress mavericks were the leaders. They're gone now, so if they really were the leaders, Abel City will be peaceful again." Hikari hoped.  
"Hikari... I don't think so. I don't think it's this simple and easy. Big problems don't get solved easily, and we know that." Suki was still suspicious.  
"I know... But I still want to hope. I don't want the people to be hurt anymore." Hikari is worried.  
"What do you think, guys?" Suki looked at Tyro, Axl, Sora and Sopheria.

"I think we should..." Tyro stopped and fainted.  
"Tyro!" Axl shocked and caught her in his arms.  
"Is she okay?" Sopheria asked.  
"Maybe, she's exhausted. I'll take care of her," Axl lifted Tyro up and walked away.  
"By the way, we're not that powerful like gods," Sora commented.  
The light spheres were floating and flew into Suki's and Hikari's heads. They showed their missing memories.

"Ooooh... I hope Tyro will be okay." Hikari is worried.  
"She's a kind person. Fighting makes her faint like this, but she does it anyway for the good of the people." Suki respects Tyro very much.

The light balls showed Suki and Hikari in the hospital. They were still babies. The nurse and doctor were surprised to see Suki and Hikari having different hair and eye colors even though they're twins born from the same mother and father. The doctor and nurses started talking about their parents, but before they said anything important like the parents' names, the light balls disappeared.

"Hmm... odd. I guess you two were born in the hospital. Some people asked about your hair and eye colors," Sora rubbed her chin.  
"It's normal that the twins have different colors. At least, they are the same as your parents," Sopheria commented.

"Yeah, every child is normally born in the hospital." Suki explained.  
"That was amazing, though." Hikari clapped her hands again. "Sora, you really are a goddess. Even though we still can't find out much about our past, seeing that makes us happy." Hikari smiled.  
"Yeah, same." Suki smiled at Sora too.  
"By the way, what was it that Tyro was going to say before she fainted?" Hikari is still a bit confused.

"I think she will say 'thanks for helping us there'. I read her thoughts," Sora answered.  
"About your parents... did they have the same powers as yours?" Sopheria asked.

"I see... I thought she might know something about who has been causing trouble lately." Suki thought.  
"We don't know anything about our past and parents, and the light balls disappeared before the doctor and nurse could say anything about our parents. So, we still don't know their names." Hikari explained.

Suki and Hikari were horrified at the memory. Hikari started crying because Mint was such a good girl, she couldn't believe that her parents were so mean.  
"Hmph! I'm glad we're with Mint now. Her parents don't deserve her. I want to burn them like what we did to the stranger who kidnapped her, but I don't like killing people." Suki was angry.

"Control your anger, Suki. It's better to take care of Mint. Besides, painful or not, we're still finding it," Sora said.  
"Don't cry, Hikari. It's better to let Mint stay with you," Sopheria gave her handkerchief to Hikari.

"Thanks." Hikari took the handkerchief and used it.  
"You're right, Sora. I know me and Hikari will always take good care of Mint. I'm just angry at her parents. Why would they ever do such a thing to their own child?" Suki's confused, but she's not as angry as before.

"I don't know," Sora shrugged.


	3. Amusement Park

Chapter 3

At the Terrachi's apartment, Mint is pretty depress that she remembered her first horrible memory. She has no mood to eat in three days and always hid under the bed. Fluffy pulled Mint's skirt so that she comes out.

Hikari was worried. "Mint hasn't been finishing her food. I'm afraid she doesn't get enough nutrition."  
Suki was worried too. "Hmm... I think it's from the memory. I want to comfort her, but she won't let me in her room."  
"Fluffy-er, Sopheria's in there. Maybe we can ask her for help?" Hikari asked.  
"Even though it's easy, we're supposed to be the ones taking care of her. We have to be there for her when no one else is." Suki got up her chair and knocked on Mint's door. Hikari followed behind.

Mint ignored them. She wants to be alone. She played the music player.  
(No pain, no game - Btooom! opening)  
While listening to the music, Mint opened her mouth and sung. Her feeling is anger, sorrow and depress but if she sings, her voice is like a fighter that fights the enemies.  
Someone knocked the door and opened. "Hey, girls! How's-" Tyro heard Mint is singing. "Whoa..."

Suki was surprised. "Whoa, Tyro... We were waiting for Mint to open the door so we don't surprise her. Umm... How are you doing?"  
Hikari was surprised too. "Oh, Tyro! Good morning, what's wrong...?"  
Suki and Hikari looked at Mint, who was singing. Maybe it's her hobby when she's sad...

"I came here to check on you, girls. Sora told me that Mint and you two have a memory... Also, I'm kinda surprised that Mint can sing very well," Tyro replied.  
The light sphere came in and went through Mint's room.  
"Is that the memory sphere?" Tyro asked and pointed at it.

Suki and Hikari were touched by Tyro's kindness, because she came to their house to check if they're OK so early in the morning. They saw the memory sphere float inside.  
"Oh no, I hope it's not another bad memory. I don't want Mint to get hurt even more." Hikari was worried.  
Suki placed a hand on Hikari's shoulder. "We'll comfort her no matter what. Don't worry, Hikari."

Suddenly, Mint opened the door. Tyro, Suki and Hiraki were surprised that she finally came out.  
"Mint, is everything okay?" Tyro asked.  
Mint showed the light sphere to Tyro.  
The light sphere showed that Mint is sitting on the street, felt hungry. She was begging for food but the people ignored her. The girl in school uniform came closer to her. She has a long, black hair and purple-green eyes.  
"Hey, kid. Come with me," she lent a hand.  
Mint and the girl were holding hand and walking to the orphanage. The girl gave box of fried chicken to Mint.  
"You should meet a lot of friends here. So, no need to worry. Bye!" The girl waved and took Mint to the orphanage. The light sphere disappeared.

Suki and Hikari were surprised. They were confused at that point, just what had happened. Mint was alone on the streets, that means her parents would have been... Not with her anymore.  
"Mint, I'm so... Happy you found good in the world." Hikari was relieved.  
"Yeah, we wanted to be there, but we didn't know about you back then. Now, we'll take good care of you." Suki placed a hand on Mint's shoulder.

"Mint... You... are you the one who stayed in the street?" Tyro asked.  
"Are you the girl who took me to the orphanage and brought food for me?" Mint asked.  
"Yes, sweetie. I saw you that you were lonely," Tyro nodded.  
Mint hugged Tyro. "Mama... I want you to be my mama," she cried.  
"Mama?" Tyro confused but she hugged her back.

Suki and Hikari were so touched... Tyro was always so kind to everyone, and touched many lives.  
"You don't have to worry, Mint." Hikari explained to Mint. "We can still take care of you and Fluffy, if you want."  
"Yeah. We'll protect you no matter what." Suki approached Mint.

Mint's eyes changed into Sora's eyes. "Yeah! Mint heard you. So, why the heck did Mint called Tyro 'Mama'?" Sora asked.  
"Sora, you always broke the drama bomb," Sopheria sighed.  
"Sorry. I have no tension with drama. Besides, I noticed that you're the part of Mint's memory," Sora looked at Tyro.  
"Um... yeah... I mean... Suki and Hikari are the perfect moms than me," Tyro pouted.  
"Well, you're the angel of the kids," Sora said.

"That's okay Tyro. I'm sure you'll be a good mom." Hikari smiled at Tyro.  
"But we'll take care of Mint." Suki smiled. "There's two of us, plus she's already living here, and you're busy with four jobs. You shouldn't push yourself." Suki remembered when Tyro fainted.  
"Maybe Mint will regain her memories when she's around Tyro?" Hikari looked at Sora.

"True... I agreed but it depends," Sora nodded.  
"Hmm... I think you two should take care of Mint. I think I'm her working mom... but from the previous memory, I don't think the bad parents are not her real parents. Maybe she's adopted. Like her real parents died and the foster parents sold the kid to become a slave... Also, I think Mint was running away from them," Tyro explained the theory.

"Most likely. No parent will treat their own child like that." Suki nodded.  
"We'll take care of Mint as best as we can, we promise!" Hikari smiled.  
"I think we should take Mint to a walk. Maybe to a mall or amusement park?" Suki had an idea.

"That's a great idea but Mint will be back in one hour. I guess the amusement park will more fun," Sora answered.  
"Then, who will be the Daddy?" Tyro asked.  
"Your boyfriend, duh! He wants to have a baby with you, you know," Sopheria replied with a derp face.

Suki and Hikari both laughed when Sopheria responded to Tyro.  
"I'm sure the both of you will have a happy family!" Hikari cheered.  
"Can we be your bridesmaids at your wedding?" Suki teased, although the twins do want to be Tyro's bridesmaids at her wedding later.

Suki and Hikari took Mint and Fluffy to the amusement park. It was a bit far from where they lived, so it took about 1 hour to get there. When they arrived in front of the amusement park, Mint had returned.

"This is the amusement park of the city, Mint! We've been having rough times, so I think all of us deserve to have fun together." Suki showed Mint the front of the amusement park.  
"I already bought tickets for us online. So we don't have to queue and we can just show our tickets to the express lane." Hikari showed the three tickets she bought online. She pointed at the long queue of people who wanted to buy the tickets, and then pointed to the shorter queue of people who had bought their tickets online, who just need to show it to the employee.

"Oh yeah, this isn't the only amusement park in the city, but it's the only amusement park in the city that allows pets. So, Fluffy can go with us in any rides." Suki smiled and told Mint.

All four of them eventually entered the amusement park after a short queue. It was so big and beautiful, with a big fountain in the middle where children threw coins in it and made a wish.

"Hey, Mint, look at the fountain. It's a famous fountain where you can throw a coin and make a wish. Who knows, maybe it will come true?" Hikari reached into her pockets and gave Mint a coin.

"You can wish for Fluffy too if you want." Suki gave Mint another coin. She remembered when they met Mint for the first time, there was a shooting star and they made a wish and it came true.

Both Suki and Hikari hoped the same for Mint.

Mint closed her eyes and made a wish. She opened it and tossed it on the fountain. Same as Fluffy.

"Mint! Suki! Hikari! Fluffy! Over here!" Tyro called them. She's with Axl, Zero, X, Alia, Iris and Hillarie.  
"Mama!" Mint surprised and ran to her. She hugged Tyro tightly. "My wish came true!" she said happily.  
"Sure did," Tyro replied with a smile.  
"Aw! How about Papa?" Axl pouted.  
Mint looked at Axl and hugged him.  
"Whoa! Dango family!" Hillarie smiled.

Suki and Hikari waved towards Tyro and the others when they saw them, and smiled when Mint said her wish came true. They were so happy for Mint.

"What exactly did you wish for, Mint?" Hikari happily asked.  
"And what did Fluffy wish for?" Suki walked forwards and pet Fluffy.  
"What are you guys doing here? Are you off work?" Hikari looked at Tyro.  
"And that pretty goth girl looks so much like you, Tyro. Is she your sister?" Suki was impressed by Hillarie, who looks very stylish.

"Yeah. This is my twin sister, Hillarie," Tyro introduced Hillarie to Suki and Hikari.  
"Hello! You must be the magical girls, Suki and Hikari Terrachi. Baby Kambal told me about you," Hillarie smiled.  
"I already granted my wish," Mint replied.  
"Arf!" As well as Fluffy.  
"X, Zero, Iris and Alia are here too. So, we all have a day off and cheer up Mint," Axl grinned and ruffled Mint's hair.  
"Heehee!" Mint giggled.

"I see! Nice to meet you, Hillarie." Hikari bowed. "You're pretty and stylish just like Tyro."  
"Yeah, let's have a a good day with Mint together!" Suki was excited. They will have a good time with Mint, their idol and her friends.

"Wait right there!"

Suddenly, they heard a voice. It was an employee of the amusement park, with an envelope in her hand. She ran towards Tyro.

"You are Nica Isabella, right? The Master of the Park has a letter for you." She opened the envelope and gave the letter to Tyro. The letter is sparkling and written in beautiful letters. The letter said

"Dear Nica Isabella, knowing that you are here is an honor for me and for this park. Feel free to enjoy this park with whoever is with you. But after 6 PM, please meet me in the manager's room. The map is below."

As said in the letter, there is a map below, showing where all the rides are, where the restaurants and toilets are, and where the manager's office is.

Suki looked at her watch. It's 11:30 AM.

"So, the master of the park wants me to meet him in 6PM. At least, he gave us the map," Tyro said.  
"Well, let's have some fun!" Axl cheered.  
"Yay! Fun!" Mint cheered.  
"I guess we're going to have a good time," Hillarie nodded.  
"Alrighty! Let's hit the road, hayaku! (Let's go!)" Tyro fistpumped.

"Let me see the map." Alia turned to look at it. Everyone else looked, too. Mint was short and had trouble looking at it, so Suki lifted her up so she could see, while Hikari lifted Fluffy.

Iris was excited after seeing that the park is very big. "Wow! There is a roller coaster, a haunted house, a ferris wheel, a merry-go-round, a boat ride, and so many more!"

"Yep, there's also a tunnel of love ride." Suki commented when she saw the ride. X and Zero blushed in embarrassment when they heard it. Alia just giggled because she knew what they were thinking.

"There's also an aquarium and a swimming pool." Hikari looked at one part of the map. "And there's also a beach... This park was built right in front of the beach!"

"It's amazing, it's like all in one!" X was impressed.

The first place is the merry-go-around.

Mint, Fluffy, Suki, Hikari and Axl were riding on the merry-go-around. Axl and Mint were riding a big horse.  
"Mint, wave your hand to Mama," Axl pointed at Tyro.  
"Hi, Mama!" Mint waved with a smile.  
Tyro took a picture of them. "Hi, Mint!" she smiled.

X and Zero didn't ride the merry-go-round because they were embarrassed, afraid of looking like children. Alia and Iris just laughed at them.

Afterwards, they went to the Ferris Wheel. Suki and Hikari were in there together, looking at the view. X is with Alia and Zero is with Iris. All of them enjoyed the view.

"I can see the city from here, it's so beautiful!" Iris was amazed.  
"The city is even more beautiful at night. Too bad the park doesn't open for 24 hours." Zero looked at the window, too.

"Hey Alia, can you see HQ from here?" X is looking at the window.  
"Yep, it's right there!" she pointed at HQ from the window.

Mint, Axl and Tyro were looking at the window in the ferris wheel.  
"Look, Mama, Papa! I can see Suki-san's and Hikari-san''s house up there," Mint smiled with joy.  
"Yes, Mint. We can see that," Tyro smiled. Axl patted on Mint's shoulder.

Next is the haunted house.

"Rooooaaar!"  
"Onii-chan, take a picture us with Jason the killer," Tyro pointed.  
"Let's use selfie," Hillarie took out the selfie stick. Tyro, Axl, Mint, Fluffy and Hillarie took a selfie with Jason the killer with wacky.

Suki and Hikari aren't afraid of the haunted house because they had gone to this amusement park to celebrate their sweet seventeen, so they know what is in the haunted house.

Meanwhile, X was so scared that he accidentally stepped on Zero's hair. It ruined a romantic moment when Iris was scared, so she hugged Zero. Alia just laughed and took a photo.

"I'm going to need to wash my hair when I get home." Zero was a bit annoyed, even though he laughed too after Alia took the photo.  
"We're going to take a shower when we get home anyway, so it doesn't really matter." Iris cheered him up.  
"I'm going to frame these photos when we get home!" Alia was excited.  
"I'm not going into that haunted house again." X was still a bit scared.

The next ride is the roller coaster. Suki and Hikari sat together. Alia sat with X, Iris sat with Zero. X and Iris were nervous, but Alia and Zero weren't. Everyone enjoyed the ride, and thankfully no one vomited.

Zero almost laughed at a passenger who vomited after getting off the roller coaster, but Iris stepped on his foot so he would be quiet. X and Alia just laughed at them.

Tyro and Axl rode the roller coster too. Axl was enjoy the ride but Tyro fell asleep after the ride. He woke her up. Hillarie took care of Mint and Fluffy.

Next is the games.

"Papa, I want that," Mint pointed at the big, fluffy, white bear with a pink bow at the game booth.  
"Okay! I'm going to win it," Axl grinned. He paid to the game booth. He threw two balls to hit the three bottles but he noticed that the bottles glued together. "What?! No fair!" He yelled.  
"Let your girl try," Tyro grabbed the last ball and did the high pitch baseball. She threw it with the ultimate blast. The bottles are broken, even the game booth.  
Axl and Mint were dumbfound. Tyro gave the bear to Mint.

Everyone was surprised too. X and Zero shielded Alia and Iris from the pieces of the damaged game booth. The manager and the employee left the game booth and the manager started yelling at the employee.

"What did you just do?! You glued the bottles together? That's cheating, and it will make the customers angry! You're fired!" the manager was so angry. The employee just said "Yes boss, sorry boss." and immediately ran away.

The manager faced Tyro. "I'm sorry you had to deal with his antics. Because of that, you don't need to pay for the damage. We can easily build another game booth anyway, but we'll have to close the booth for today."

Suki and Hikari didn't mind. "Well, I don't mind. I wouldn't want to play at a cheated booth either." Suki said. "That cheating employee got what he deserved." Hikari looked at the employee, who was still running away, but got lost in the big park. "Should I help him?"

"That's okay, Hikari. There are security guards that will help him." Alia touched Hikari's shoulder. "Let's just have fun, it's not our job." X agreed.

Next is the boat ride. It was a normal boat ride, and there were little fish in the water. Sometimes the boat went fast, and it was fun. Suki and Hikari didn't get wet, because Hikari freezed the water drops before it could hit them. Zero's hair got a bit wet, same with Iris. They just laughed it off because it's not so wet and it'll get dry soon. X and Alia's hair are short, so their hair didn't get wet.

Hillarie, Tyro, Axl, Mint and Fluffy rode on the boats.

Next is the aquarium. All the fishes and the sea creatures swum around the water.  
"Wow! They're pretty," Mint amazed as she's watching them.  
"Axl, we should buy a pet shark," Tyro smirked.  
"Oh no! We should not buy that. Do you remember that you brought a pet snake and bite Commander Signas' butt?" Axl scolded.  
"Oh yeah! Haha! I remembered," Tyro laughed nervously.  
"Arf! Arf!" Fluffy barked and waved her tail.

Suki and Hikari took lots of photos of the fish, because there are new fishes in the aquarium.

Everyone else just looked at the amazing fishes. They had the chance to see the divers feed the fishes.

Next is the tunnel of love.  
"We'll wait outside. We don't have a boyfriend, so we're not going in there." Suki said.  
"Yeah, even though we're twins and we have a good relationship and not all love is romantic, that ride is meant for couples, so we'll just be here waiting." Hikari smiled.

"Okay then, I hope you won't get bored." Iris waved at them before getting into a boat. Zero held her hand like a princess.  
Alia and X waved at them before the boats went into the tunnel.

Tyro and Axl got on the boat and went into the tunnel.

After that, X, Alia, Zero and Iris came out but there were no sight of Axl and Tyro.  
"Where are Mama and Papa?" Mint asked.  
"Wait here, Mint," Hillarie said. She went to the tunnel. "HOY! BAWAL MAG-MADE LOVE DYAN!( HEY! NO MADE LOVE THERE!)" she shouted.  
"Eeeek!" Axl and Tyro screamed.

Everyone laughed when Hillarie called Axl and Tyro back. They were so romantic and cute together, they love expressing their love to each other no matter where or when.

All of them were having dinner together at the restaurant. Tyro looked at her watch.  
"Ah $$#*! It's 5:45 PM. I better meet the master of the park," she said.  
"I'm not sure, Tyro. What if it's a trick?" Axl asked, worriedly.  
"Don't worry; I think the master wants an autograph. I'll see you around," Tyro kissed Axl and ruffled Mint's hair. She left the group.

When Axl was worried about if the master's invitation was just a trick, X and Zero told him that Tyro can do it.

Tyro went to the manager's room and knocked the door. "Nica's here. I got the letter you gave me," she showed the letter.

When Tyro arrived in the manager's room, the Master faced her. His face is hidden by a mask.

"Welcome. I see you are here. I don't mind if you took your friends here with you, but I suppose you were suspicious. Don't worry. I understand."

The Master stood up. "I know you've been helping us so much... This world. Ever since you were a small child you had been hunting mavericks. But now I sense a threat is incoming. The attack from the Emperor and Empress mavericks was horrible, yet you killed them. But I sense something bigger is coming. I'm here to test your abilities."

There are toys around the big manager's room. Big horses, big balls and other things like umbrellas or toy soldiers. They suddenly came alive.

"I won't get you injured or get your clothes dirty, don't worry. Are you ready?" the master raised his hand.

Tyro raised a brow from the mysterious stranger. She snapped her fingers and everything that she needs to destroy was exploded by one snap.

"Sorry to destroy your toys. I will fix everything or I can call a friend to fix them for you. So, why are you interest in me and my power?" Tyro asked and arms crossed.

"Oh, don't you worry..." the Master lifted his hand and all the toys were fixed again, as if it was never damaged. "I only wanted to see if you have enough power to eliminate this new threat. That is all. And I'm not disappointed."

The Master opened his mask. He just looks like an average man. He's not Sigma or any other villain.

"Now that I know you're powerful enough to the point that you don't need to fight them, I can sleep in peace for tonight. You can come back to your friends now. Enjoy the park." he smiled.

"Um... Sure. See ya later," Tyro waved her hand and left. She went back to her friends.  
"Mama!" Mint rushed and hugged her.  
"How are you and the master?" Axl asked.  
"Well, he wanted me to show my power. That's it. No mavericks at all. He went to sleep in peace that he said. I have no idea why," Tyro replied. She stroked Mint's hair.  
"I think the master wants to see if it's real or not. Some people made fake or real magics. I guess he didn't hurt you," Hillarie guessed.  
"Yeah... I guess you're right," Tyro said.

When Tyro came back to the restaurant, there was a magic show on the stage of the restaurant.

"Oh, Tyro, you're back! I'm glad you didn't get hurt." Hikari smiled at Tyro.

"Speaking of fake magic, look at that..." Suki pointed at the stage. The magician on the stage was using a trick, not real magic. He was trying to do the trick of shaking all the cards and the person taking the card will get an Ace. But the Ace card was marked.

"Should we stop him?" Hikari was disgusted.  
"We should, but we don't know how to stop him. We don't have the power to show the marked card. Look, he's shaking the card again." X frowned.  
"What a cheat! And he got money off lying to people?" Iris was in disbelief.  
"Sssh. Quiet your voice down. If he hears us, he'll get angry." Alia pat Iris's shoulder.  
"I still wish there was a way to stop him, though. Horrible people have to get punished." Zero frowned after swallowing his food.

"Guys, some other people can be cheat. Besides, the magician is not going to kill the victim like the bad guys or mavericks do," Tyro said, crossed her arms.  
"If you want to punish him, I don't mind. Just give him a not-so-harmful punishment," Hillarie suggested.  
"Papa, is cheating bad?" Mint asked to Axl.  
"Yes, Mint. Cheating is bad. You'll get a bad deed," Axl replied and patted her shoulder.  
"Plus, the magician uses tricks, not real magic or power. I don't want to hurt humans," Tyro shook his head.

Zero sighed. "I suppose you're right."  
"At least he's not kidnapping people." X remembered how he killed Slick Sloth, who had been kidnapping little girls.  
"We've looked more into Slick Sloth, by the way. We haven't found any leads yet." Alia was a bit upset about it.  
"I think they ran away after Slick Sloth was killed. I just hope they won't hurt anyone again." Iris rubbed her eyes. "I'm bored! This cheater magician is so boring."

"AAAAH!" suddenly, a woman in front of the stage screamed. The magician fell down.

"What happened?!" Suki ran to the stage and Hikari followed. Suki looked at the magician. Purple liquid was flowing out of his mouth.

"Eeeew, gross!" Suki frowned.  
"I wonder if his drink was poisoned?" Hikari got up and looked behind the stage. There was a bottle of red juice and a glass. "Oh no. I'm not a detective. I wonder if the hunters know anything about these?"

Suki looked at everyone. "Should we call an ambulance? I'm not a nurse, I can't tell if he's still alive or dead!"

Alia is calling the ambulance. "Alia's calling right now. Living or dead, he has to be checked." Iris told Suki.

"But what if the body's dangerous? What if it's trapped? Or what if there are bombs?" X was worried.

"It's too late to stop the ambulance. Alia already finished the call." Zero said.

"Step back, everybody!" Mint shouted as her eyes changed into Sora's eyes. Sora went closer to the magician and put her hand to heal him.  
Tyro touched the red wine and tasted it. "Yup! It's poison. The taste is pretty weird," she said.  
"If the magician got poison, who did it?" Axl asked.  
"Dunno, We should investigate the crime," Tyro replied.  
"I think the magician served a cruel punishment for cheating but the culprit needs a harmful punishment for poisoning the victim," Hillarie reminded.  
"Arf! Arf!" Fluffy barked.  
"I healed the magician," Sora said. She poked the magician. "Yo, cheater! Who gave the *^/$ing red wine to you?" she asked.  
"What if the master did it?" Axl wondered.  
"Not surely. We need answers," Tyro said.

After the magician was healed, he got up and slapped Sora in the face, then he ran backstage, and knocked over Hikari. Hikari screamed and knocked over a table. When the table fell, a note fell near Hikari's feet. She picked it up.

It read: "Tonight will be my last performance. Life is so boring and there's no magic in it." Hikari looked at the magician after reading the note. He had taken out a gun and was about to shoot himself!

"NO! DON'T!" Hikari got on her feet and tried to stop the magician.  
"DON'T INTERFERE!" the magician shouted.

"THAT SON OF A *$# / SLAPPED ME! I'M GONNA-" Sora shouted but Tyro stopped her.  
"I'll do it," Tyro went closer to the magician. "Dude, don't use the russian roulette on yourself. It makes even more boring. I know magicians don't have real magic but they use knowledge, skills, intelligent and tricks to make the people amaze. Like for example," Tyro touched the magician's ear and pulled out a coin. "See! I didn't use magic. I used tricks. The real magic is using tricks that the people can't see it but with the smart brain or doing science. Just like the movie called 'Now you see me'. Now, if you want to see the magic, try to study science or practice yourself. If you quit to become a magician, try to look something new in your life so that your life is not boring. If you do the #$*ing suicide, your family and friends will cry and never forgive you for what you did," Tyro grabbed the gun away from the magician and crashed it by her hand.

Hikari smiled. She's so happy that Tyro is so wise. But her smile disappeared when the magician started speaking again.

"I wish it was that easy... But the magic... The magic I wanted... It's gone. He's coming. I have to go before he comes. It will be the end for me if he does..." the magician was afraid.

"I don't want him to find me..." the magician shot fire at the bottle. It exploded!

Sora used protections on Tyro, Hikari, Suki and the others to avoid the explosion. No one was injured.  
"Phew! That was a close one," Sora sighed in relief.  
"The magician wants to a suicide because the man took his magic. Well, the magician said that the culprit is a 'he', right? So, we didn't know who did it to him," Axl wondered as he rubbed his chin.  
"I think the master of the park is the culprit," Tyro guessed it.  
"Huh?Why the master?" Hillarie asked.  
"Because the master has magic powers. I watched Ninjago. Chen stole the element powers from the ninjas. That means the master stole the magician's magic," Tyro answered.  
"Blaming him... Let's check it out!" Sora smirked.

Tyro and everyone else rushed to the manager's office, only to find that it had been destroyed. The toys that Tyro had seen were standing around a spot.

"Look! What's happening? Living toys?" Suki ran to the toys.  
"This is bad... Everything's destroyed!" Hikari was worried and ran after Suki.  
X, Zero, Iris and Alia followed.

They were surprised to find that the toys were crying, because the Master is dead. Hikari screamed and cried.

"Oh no! Bad, bad mavericks! Why would they do such a thing? What has everyone done to deserve this?" Hikari started crying.

"Drat! If only we were here earlier..." X regretted that it was too late. Now an innocent had been killed.

"There's no time for crying, look!" Iris looked behind them, pointing at a figure in armor.

"I finally found you..." The armored figure spoke. He is wearing scary gold and black armor with a helmet that covers his face.

"No... Impossible!" Suki yelled. Suki and Hikari both love reading books and stories. Their favorite story is called "The Selfish Prince". The Prince in the story looked exactly like the armored figure who walked in.

Hikari wiped her tears and looked at the Prince. "You're... You're the selfish Golden Prince from the story! You can't be real!"

"Unfortunately, I am real. See that sorry little man over there? I killed him." The Prince laughed. "If I wasn't real, he would've been still alive. But you girls aren't the ones I'm looking for." he pointed at Suki and Hikari.

"So you're the one who has been terrorizing the city?" Zero was angry and takes out his saber.  
"Wait! Zero! Maybe we can talk to him..." Iris stopped him.

"You don't need to talk to me or fight me. I have found what I wanted..." The Prince pointed at Tyro. "I have found the princess I had always been looking for!"

"WHAT?!" everyone screamed.

"Yes. All this time I had been searching for her. No matter what I have to do to find her, I will do it." the Prince folded his arms and laughed. "If you would come with me, Princess, no one will get hurt anymore."

"You're not allowed to take her!" Axl shouted. Tyro walked to the Prince. "Tyro?" Axl saw her.  
Tyro was standing to the Prince and... she kicked the nuts. She kicked him in one million times of torture. "DIE! YOU *^/$# *&^/ING #$/ *&^/$# /! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND! AXL IS MY PRINCE AND MY MASTER! NOT YOU! IF YOU HURT HIM, I'LL RIP YOUR ^/$ **#ING** NUTS OUT AND I'LL BURN YOUR DEAD BODY TO HELL! JUST DIE! YOU * &^/ING $# /^ #$*&^/!" Tyro shouted with rage. Her eyes are red and her wings are demonic red flames.  
"Hahahaha! Tyro is bad #$ character," Sora laughed.  
"Well, she loves Axl more than that ugly prince," Hillarie commented.  
"Sora, you should revive the master after this," Sopheria suggested.  
"Tyro turned into Renesmee... I LOVE MY YANDERE PRINCESS!" Axl cheered.  
Tyro threw the Prince and sunk him into the deepest hole. She swifted her hands to remove the dirt. "Man! That Prince is pain in the #$," she hissed. She walked up to Axl. She hugged and snuggled.  
"Aw! That's okay, Tyro. That gay deserves it," Axl smiled and kissed her forehead.

Suki and Hikari cheered. X, Zero, Alia and Iris said "Go! Go! Tyro!" when they saw her torturing the prince.

But...

The prince got up again, and his wounds are gone.

"Hmph. Do you think I didn't come here unprepared? That idiot magician was useful while he lasted. It's a shame he decided to go with that stupid man to try to fight me..." the Prince pointed at the dead Master.

"They're just obstacles now." the Prince pointed at the Master's corpse and it exploded, leaving nothing behind. The toys that were alive and crying dropped down to the ground, dead.

"And I will not allow you to touch my princess with your dirty hands." he suddenly appeared behind Axl, pointed at him, and he exploded and disappeared with a scream!

"BASTARD!" Zero got angry and took out his saber.

"Stop this at once and give us our friend back!" X readied his buster.

"Unfortunately, I have told you... If she had come with me, no one will get hurt anymore. You didn't listen. You made me use force, you know." the Prince frowned.

"You truly are a selfish Prince. Tyro doesn't want to come with you!" Suki yelled at him.

"You can't find any other princesses or something?" Iris said.

"You're mistaken. She may not want to, but she has to..." the Prince smirked. "After all I've done to look for her, she just decided to dump me like that? Who's selfish, really?" he laughed.

"Axl..." Tyro cried. Then, her demonic personality revealed. "Heehee! Most foolish and selfish person is that $# *ing Prince #$*&^/! YOU KILLED MY BELOVED PRINCE! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!DON'T FORCE ME AND YOU WILL DIE!" Renesmee shouted. She dashed and punched at the Prince one billion times. She unleashed her blades and slashed him. Stabbed him. Tortured him. She attacked him a lot without stopping.  
"Luckily! I'm the revival one," Sora said. She revived the Master and Axl.  
"Okay! What just happened?" Axl asked and confused.  
"Well, the Prince exploded you but I revived you," Sora replied.  
"Then, Renesmee tortured him a lot," Hillarie pointed at Tyro. Tyro is stabbing the Prince and her clothes are blood.  
"Tyro!" Axl shocked and worried.  
"If the Prince kills me, I'm always alive," Sora commented.  
"Master, can you tell me how to beat that gay prince?" Sopheria asked.

Before the Master could open his mouth, the Prince got up again and pointed at the Master. The Master exploded again and disappeared.

Again, the Prince has no wounds. Everyone was shocked.

"Dammit! Why won't you die?!" Zero is upset.

"I could do this all day." the Prince frowned. "I always get what I want. I could make that brat explode again, but I guess there's something better..." he snapped his fingers.

Axl screamed. Suddenly, black bite marks appeared on his neck. It looked like he was bitten by a huge wild animal.

"I'm the only one who can undo this curse." the Prince laughed. "Not even you can do it." he pointed at Sora.

The Prince showed his black and gold wings and flew away.

"I'm not giving up. Neither are you. Let's see who gives up first! Or let's see... If his neck will rot. I'll just continue sending my minions after you."

Hikari tried using her healing powers on the curse. It didn't work.

"You know, Prince Epal. Do you know who's the highest person...? The gods," Sora smirked. She absorbed Axl's curse and the curse is in Sora's body. She flew up and grabbed the Prince's neck. She used her dark power to put the curse on him. "Since we're both immortals, I guess I'll send you to hell," she summoned a dark portal and threw the Prince to the portal. The portal closed and trapped the Prince forever.  
Tyro ran over to Axl and hugged him. "Axl, I'm so sorry! I failed to protect you!" Tyro cried.  
"It's okay. I'm here now," Axl hugged her tightly.  
"Axl is cured and the Prince trapped into the hellish portal forever," Sopheria sighed.  
Sora revived the Master. "For the love of God! If the Prince never gives up, I swear that I'll rape him for life! Do you know how to stop the Prince if he's doing something stupid?!" Sora asked angrily.  
"She's stressful," Hillarie commented.

Everyone was relieved until the sound of the Prince's laughter is heard.  
"You fool! All you did was free me from my physical form. Now I can reach anyone and everyone without that stupid body!"

"WILL YOU STOP WREAKING HAVOC?" Hikari was angry and yelled at him.

"Oh no!" Alia pointed at Axl's neck. The curse appeared again.

"Damn! Isn't there a way to save him?!" X gets angry.

"As long as mankind exists, I will still exist!" the Prince's voice was heard again.

The Master got up. he was wearing a scarf on his neck and it fell off. It turns out he has the curse on his neck. But it's white instead of black.

"Mister! You're alive!" Iris was happy.

"I know how to defeat him." the Master started speaking. "All this time I had been waiting for someone powerful enough to defeat him. But it turns out it wasn't the answer... It was still the answer I had the whole time."

"What is that answer?" Alia asked him.

"That Golden Prince... I know the author of his story. She's my friend." the Master spoke again. "Thanks to you, the Prince will not act for some time, but he'll return in time." he looked at Sora. "I must take you to her now while I still have time. This white curse I have in my neck will kill me if I ever told this secret. So I kept this secret until I found the right person. But now I must tell that secret. We have to act."

The Master drove his big car, taking everyone with him. He stopped in front of the author's house.

"I will have to go now." the Master smiled. "I want to see my family before I die." he drove away when everyone had gotten off the car.

"If you sacrifice yourself, I might revive you without a curse," Sora said.  
Tyro was worried but she bit the curse on Axl's neck. The black curse on Axl's neck is gone but teleported at Tyro's neck.  
"Tyro! What?!" Axl shocked and touched his neck.  
"That's okay. I'm in pain if you die," Tyro smiled.  
"Please don't do that just like the red glitch!" Axl cried.  
"I don't care," Tyro grinned.  
"Do you want me to remove your curse and teleport to me?" Sora asked to Master.

Unfortunately, even after Tyro tried to remove Axl's curse, it disappeared from Tyro's neck and came back to Axl's neck.

The Master looked down sadly, and then looked at Sora. "I don't know if it's possible. My friend knows the answer. I hope you'll be able to revive me when you got your answer." the Master smiled and left.

The author looked out of the window, hearing the sounds of the Master's car. She was a beautiful woman with sparkling red hair and rainbow eyes. She smiled at everyone in front of her house: Tyro, Axl, Zero, X, Iris, Alia, Hillarie, Sora, Sopheria, Suki and Hikari.

"I see he sent you. Please come in. We don't have a lot of time left."

"Oh! You're miss Elle Ven!" Hikari smiled at her.  
"You're our favorite author! It's so nice to see you!" Suki waved at her.

"Miss Elle Ven, huh... I wonder what she knows about the Prince and how to defeat him." Zero wondered.  
"I hope it's nothing bad. Let's come in." X said.

"Make yourselves at home, but just call me the Author or miss Author." she spoke to them. "I have warm cookies and tea. You must be tired. Come in."

Everyone came in to Elle's house. Tyro bit Axl's neck again and sipped the curse.  
"Tyro, please stop," Axl begged.  
"If you die, I'll die too," Tyro said.  
"Miss Author, how can we stop the curse and the Prince? Axl's and Tyro's love is unbeatable and going to die together soon," Hillarie asked worriedly.

"He will be defeated... But first, I'll tell you the whole story. The princess he was looking for was me." Elle frowned. "I was selfish. I ran away from him, and he laughed. He poisoned my homeland with a very special poison. I remember him saying "Let the most selfish one escape unscathed!" and... Everyone..." Elle almost cried. She started coughing. "Some of the poison got inside me. I don't have much time left."

"Wait... Why did the Prince mistake Tyro for you?" Hikari asked.

"Because I'm also immortal, and he has gone crazy from loneliness... Because I was selfish and didn't want to be with him, even though I know he was lonely." Elle replied, showing everyone her sparkling red wings. "I was always selfish. Even when I survived, I still think I could defeat him. I know the solution is to come and be with him, especially because I'm the princess he's looking for. So I'm going to leave all of you soon." she smiled in tears.

"Wait! Miss Author... Miss Elle... There has to be another way!" Suki almost cried.

"The only way to defeat the prince is to perform a selfless act. I know this, but I thought someone else would do it for me. It just got my friend, the Master, hurt." Elle started disappearing.

"No!" Iris reached out to her. "Don't go!"

The ghost of the Prince appeared beside Elle and started hugging her. She hugged back.

"You again!" X got up from his chair. "What do you want this time?!"

The Prince said nothing and his curse disappeared. His eyes are fine again and he's not insane anymore. Elle smiled and waved, and they disappeared together into the heavens.

Iris and Hikari started crying.

"Strange... Will there be no more terror? It feels too easy." Alia is confused.

"Maybe someone else is manipulating the Prince into attacking people. Maybe he or she told the prince that Miss Elle Ven was here." Zero thought as well.

"Sora, Sopheria, what do you think?" Suki turned to them while comforting Hikari.

"I know the Prince and the Princess made a terrible mistakes but they want to repent it and never do that again. Now, there are in heaven peacefully because they love each other. That means the Prince is not the mastermind. Plus, as immortal, it's a blessing or a curse. If you have a reason, you need to understand that," Sora explained.  
"Um... Is Axl has a curse?" Hillarie asked.  
"Master, do you know who's the mastermind poisoned the Prince's mind and the curse?" Sopheria asked.  
Tyro and Axl hugged each other.  
"Also, please don't disturb them. Tyro needs Axl's hug," Sora said.

Suki and Hikari stopped being sad when they heard Sora's explanation. Now their favorite author will be happy in heaven with the Prince, even though she's not here anymore.

Zero had kissed Iris's cheek to comfort her, and she's not crying anymore.

X remained sitting on his chair, thinking. "Axl's curse is gone, and so is the Prince... I wonder who's been causing all this chaos and violence."

Suddenly, there was the sound of a car in front of the house. Alia opened the door.

"Wait... The Master? And your curse is gone!" Alia was surprised.

"Yes, that was why I came here. My curse disappeared on the way home. I wanted to ask you what happened." the Master explained.

"Miss Elle Ven disappeared with the prince." Suki explained.  
"They went to heaven." Hikari added.

"I see... So she had to do it." the Master looked down sadly. "I will miss her. She was a good friend to me and my family. She lives alone in this big house, and she gave me this letter in case something like this happened." the Master gave the letter to Sora.

The letter said "If I ever leave this world, you can have this house. I don't have any children, and you have a child who will grow up and move out."

"My family called me on the way home. My son said he didn't want to move out so he can stay with me and my wife to look after us when we are old. We want to honor his wish, so you can have this house. It is my thanks for reviving me from the Prince. If you ever need my help, just call me. I have a feeling that this isn't over yet." the Master gave his phone number to Sora before getting into his car again.

Sora looked at the house. "It's like a thank you gift from Miss Author. The problem is who will take care of the house," she wondered.  
"Sora and I stayed in Gensoyume because everyone needs us," Sopheria said.  
"I preferred to stay at the HQ with Axl," Tyro said.  
"How about you, Suki, Hiraki?" Hillarie asked.

Suki and Hikari shook their heads. "We already have our apartment."  
X and Zero nodded.  
"We already stay in HQ." Alia said.

"Maybe this house can be our special meeting place?" Iris suggested.

"Hmm... Good idea, Iris," Sora nodded.

Suddenly, the two light spheres appeared in the front of Suki and Hiraki.

"Okay, you have your memory spheres. Let's watch it," Sopheria suggested.

They watched the memory.

The memory spheres showed Suki and Hikari as babies again. The nurse and doctor are worried. "Doctor, their parents haven't returned. It's been one month. I'm worried about these poor babies, and I don't have time to look after them."

The doctor scratched his head in frustration. "I don't want to have to do this, but if this goes on, we'll have to send them to an orphanage."

"But what if the parents come looking for them? They don't even have names." the nurse was worried.

"We can tell them about the twins with different hair and eye colors. Besides, what parent would abandon their children like this?" the doctor frowned.

"Maybe... The parents got into an accident?" the nurse thought.

"Maybe..."

And then the light spheres disappeared.

Suki was confused. "We were in the hospital without any parents for a month. I wonder why."

Hikari was confused too. "We tried looking for them, but couldn't find them. Oh well... Maybe they're in heaven too with the Prince and Princess?"

"Left behind or dead... We need more answers. Let's keep ongoing," Sora suggested.  
"Let's go home. Tyro used too much energy and stress about what happened today," Axl said. He carried Tyro. She slept peacefully.  
"Yeah... I guess you're right. Mint is still happy that we enjoyed the amazement park," Sopheria smiled.  
Sora looked at the house again. "This will be the meeting place," she said.


	4. Babies and Mission

Chapter 4

In the morning, Suki and Hikari were watching TV. The news came on.  
"Last night, an explosion happened in the local amusement park. Fortunately, no one was hurt. Witnesses say that they were protected by an angel goddess. The Master of the amusement park said that everything was solved by the Maverick Hunters..."

"Whew! Protecting people is dangerous, but it's worth it." Suki looks at the people who were protected yesterday from the explosion, thanks to Sora.

Hikari looked at the newspaper. "Haha! People were saying that the explosions might be a terrorist attack, especially after the Emperor and Empress mavericks attacked when we were in our exam."

"I wish we knew who has been causing all this nonsense. Someone must have been manipulating the Prince. I still remember Sora saying Mint was special." Suki drank her coffee.

Mint is playing fetch with Fluffy happily. She likes to play with her. She went closer to Suki and Hikari.  
"Can we go to Mama and Papa?" Mint asked with cute puppy eyes.

Hikari smiled. "Of course. We work with them now. You've eaten your breakfast, right?"

"Yes, she has. Ever since we took her to the amusement park, she's been eating very well!" Suki was happy that it worked.

"Okay, then! Time to go. The news is over now anyways." Hikari turned off the TV, and they walked to Maverick Hunters HQ early in the morning.

Meanwhile, Tyro and Axl watched the news about the explosion at the amusement park.  
"Sora is on the news right now," Tyro said.  
"I hate to remember the explosion," Axl sighed.

Suddenly, Marionetta and the blue flame fox walked in the front of them.  
"Mama! Papa Bear!" Tyro hugged them happily.  
"We miss you so much, Tyro," Marionetta smiled and hugged back.  
"Woof!" the wolf barked and snuggled Tyro. His flame is not burning her but he gave a warm.  
Suki, Hikari, Mint and Fluffy were here. Mint ran closer to them.  
"Mama, who are they?" Mint asked.  
"This is my mom and dad," Tyro introduced Mint to them.  
"Hello! I'm Marionetta and this is Angelo," Marionetta smiled.  
"Woof! Woof!" Angelo barked and snuggled Mint.  
"Aw! He's so sweet... Wait? Is he a dog?" Mint asked.  
"Oh no, He's a reploid but he can transformed into a blue flame fox. His flame didn't burn our skins," Tyro replied with a smile.  
"Cool!" Mint patted Angelo's head.  
Axl looked at Angelo's tummy. It was big. "Mr. A, why your tummy is big?" he asked.

"Don't worry Axl. The Prince is gone. No one will make you explode anymore." Zero smiled.  
"It's a good thing Sora protected everybody. No one died." X agreed.

"Oh! You are Tyronica's parents! Nice to meet you. I'm Hikari, and this is my twin Suki." Hikari introduced them.  
"We are Tyro's new students. She's a very good teacher and mentor. Always protecting people whatever it takes!" Suki gives two thumbs up.

Iris and Alia walked in.  
"Hello, miss Marionetta!" Iris waved.  
"What happened to your stomach, Mr. A? Did miss Marionetta cook a nice big breakfast today?" Alia giggled.

"Nice to meet you, Suki and Hkari. Hello, X, Zero, Iris, Alia," Marionetta smiled.  
Angelo whimpered.  
"Papa Bear, it's okay. We can have exercise together," Tyro patted his head.  
"Actually, he's not fat," Marionetta said.  
"Huh! What do you mean?" Tyro asked.  
"Your dad and I were here because... your Papa Bear... is nine months pregnant," Marionetta replied nervously.  
"Aah, okay..." Tyro fainted.  
"Wah! Tyro!" Axl shocked.  
"Is Mama fainted because Papa Bear is having a baby?" Mint raised a brow.

Everyone was surprised.

"How did it happen?" Iris jumped.  
"Is it a girl or a boy?" Alia thought.  
"PFFFFFFT!" X spat out the water he was drinking.  
"Hey, X! Don't get my shirt wet!" Zero ran away.

"Maybe it's magic? I mean, he's also magical." Suki thought.  
Hikari just nodded. "I wonder what will happen next. Is the child going to be born today? Tyro's going to have a sister!"

"Please patience. I will explain to you. Angelo is not a magical boy. He is a demon fox in a reploid body. We don't know why he did that but it's hard to explain. He wants to have a baby because Tyro wants to have a little brother or sister," Marionetta explained.  
"That's why he's in fox mode. Tyro is still fainted," Axl said.

"Hmm... Mr. A's mother is the talented, skilled Dr. Jelavitch. Maybe they were experimenting using science?" Zero started thinking.  
"Maybe both science and magic." X nodded.  
Suki laughed. "What if there will be twins instead of just one baby?"  
"Will the baby or babies be immortal too?" Hikari asked.  
"Can we take care of the baby when you need it?" Iris turned to Marionetta.  
"Pleeeeeeeease?" Alia begged with Iris.

"Okay! Okay! But you need to take care Angelo first. I have a mission today. So, keep on eye on him, okay?" Marionetta asked.  
"Okay," Axl replied.  
After Marionetta left for the mission and Tyro woke up, Angelo is sleeping on the Tyro's lap. Tyro stroked Angelo's hair. Everyone is watching them behind the wall.  
"Suki-san, Hikari-san, how did the male dog deliver the baby? Only woman can do that," Mint asked with curiosity.

"I don't know. Maybe there will be magic involved?" Suki replied.  
"Or science." Hikari nodded.  
"Oh, wait! Let's go to the house Miss Author gave us?" Iris suggested.  
"That sounds like a good idea. I wonder what can we do there?" Alia nodded.

Everyone went to the house. The house was big, and it has a big TV and lots of games.

"Wow, I never thought Miss Author liked to play games." Zero looked at the big collection of video games.  
"I found a nice bedroom. Maybe Mr. A can rest there?" X pointed at a door.

"Woof!" Angelo climbed on the bed and sat on it. "Woof! Woof! Then he looked at Tyro.  
"Guys, Papa Bear told me that his pregnancy is not magic or science. It's part of the demon dogs. Plus, he's not a magical dog. Just like me, I'm not a magical girl. I'm a nephilim or angel-demon half breed," Tyro explained.  
Mint's eyes changed into Sora's eyes. "Also, why the bloody hell they called me 'angel goddess'? I'm a neutral goddess. I am half nephilim and half human. I should let Mint play videogames," Sora said and changed back to Mint. "Wow! Videogames," she went closer to the videogames.  
Angelo lied down on the bed. "Woof!" he barked.  
"I brought nachos, corn, watermelon, pizza and hamburger that you told me," Axl said. He gave the foods to Angelo.  
"Mr. A doesn't want to eat dog food because he's not a dog," Axl added.

Suki and Hikari laughed. "Thanks for reminding us, Tyro. I thought you are magical because you have powers." Suki told Tyro.

"I think the people mistook Sora as an angel goddess because she protected them and made them happy. She's like an angel to them. Right, Sora?" Hikari smiled.

"I agree. If Sora hadn't protected the people in the restaurant, they would've died." Alia nodded. Iris gave her a thumbs up.

"Hmm... I guess we can have fun today. Do you want me to order anything for delivery?" X took out his phone.

"Mint! Do you want to play alone, or with someone else?" Suki called her.

"Sora can protect the people but she can kill the bad people mercilessly," Sopheria said in Fluffy form.  
"I'm playing Suikoden V. It's an one player game," Mint replied while playing videogames.  
Angelo is eating his snacks that Axl gave them to him.  
"So, when his baby arrived?" Axl asked.  
"I don't know but we don't know who will the doctor or vent," Tyro sighed.

"Yeah, but the people didn't know that. They're just happy Sora saved them." Alia smiled.  
"Sora and Tyro look so awesome killing bad guys together!" Hikari squeed like a fangirl.

"Hey, thinking of it, what's Miss Marionetta's mission?" X got off his chair and looked out the window.  
"If it's nothing serious, then maybe everything's over after the Prince went to heaven." Zero looked at the ceiling and thought.

"Woof!" Angelo barked.  
"He said that Mama's mission is not killing. It's only a research and meetings but no dogs and pregnancy allowed," Tyro translated it.  
"So, we should take care of him for safety," Axl said.  
Mint is concentrating and focusing on the game.  
"I guess Sora loves to play videogames too," Sopheria commented.  
Suddenly, the phone is ringing. Tyro answered it.  
"Guys! There's a maverick on the loss!" Rockie replied in panic.

Suki and Hikari stood up. "Where's the maverick?! What's it doing? We have to save the people!" Suki spoke first.  
"But who will take care of Mr. A?" Hikari looked at Angelo.

"Alia and me will do it." Iris smiled.  
"Is Sora coming with you?" Alia thought.

"Yeah, I think she should come with us. Any fight, as difficult as it is, is easy with her around." X smiled and nodded.  
"She's a good teammate to have around." Zero gave a thumbs up.

"Tyro, you should come too. You're an irreplaceable teammate. Just like Sora, you can make any fight easy. We can end it quickly so no one will get hurt." Hikari smiled at Tyro.

"Wooof!" Angelo howled in pain.  
"What's wrong, Papa Bear?" Tyro asked.  
"Arf! Arf!" Angelo barked and cried.  
"Guys, the baby is coming!" Tyro shocked.  
"What! Right now?!" Mint shocked.  
"Who will be the man support him?" Sopheria asked.  
"Axl!" Everyone pointed.  
"Why me?!" Axl shocked.  
"You're close to Papa Bear! I'm staying with him! I don't want to miss it!" Tyro got panic.  
"Well, the members are me, X, Zero, the Terrachi twins and Sora," Sopheria said.  
Mint changed into Sora. "I felt like I'm being used," she yawned.

X frowned. "Used? No, you're not being used. We appreciate you. If we told you to stay here, it would feel like we feel we don't need you."

"Unless you want to stay here. That's okay if you want to stay though." Zero nodded.

"I wonder if we're staying here or going off, because we need to help with the delivery of the baby. I heard giving birth really hurts!" Hikari spoke up.

"We're going to the hospital. I'll call Rakuen for his doctor skills," Sopheria called him.  
"I'm going to use teleportation," Sora said.  
She teleported Angelo, Axl, Tyro, Alia and Iris to the hospital.

"I guess it was just me, the boys and the twins," Sopheria said.

Everyone waved at Sora, wishing them good luck.

Suki asked Sopheria. "Do you know who Rakuen is? Is he or she your friend?"  
"I wonder if the baby is a boy or a girl, or if it's twins!" Hikari imagined the baby.

"Guys, we have info on the maverick. It's in the Mirror Museum." Zero interrupted them.  
"Oh no! The mirrors are going to break and the glass will hurt everyone inside. We have to go quickly!" X was worried.

"Rakuen is... my boyfriend. If you teased me, I'll erase your mouth," Sopheria replied.  
They went to the Mirror Muesum.

At the hospital, Angelo is on the hospital bed. Marionetta arrived in a hurry.  
"Angelo!" she shouted. She ran and hugged him.  
"Mama, the baby!" Tyro shouted in panic.  
Rakuen appeared in the front of them. "Sopheria told me that there's a pregnant male wolf," he said.

"Okay! We promise!" Suki gave Sopheria a thumbs up.

Everyone went to the mirror museum. The maverick, a girl called Trucy Thalia, had been throwing stones, firecrackers and small bombs at the mirrors. She painted horrible graffiti on the wall.

"THIS WORLD IS A LIE! WE'RE ALL PUPPETS IN A SHOW! WE'RE UNDER CONTROL AND I MUST FREE YOU ALL WITH DEATH!"

"Ruun! She's crazy!"  
"I want to live, please leave me alone!"

The people screamed and ran away from the museum. Some of them slipped and fell on the glass pieces and got injured. They screamed in pain.

"Oh no! I can't let this continue." Hikari ran over to the injured people and tries to heal them. Suki follows her so that if Trucy tries to attack her.

"Good. While the twins heal people, we'll go up and attack Trucy." Zero took out his sword.  
"She's crazy. Maybe if I shoot her with my buster from here, she won't notice me and she'll go down easy!" X readied his buster.

"I HEARD YOU! I HEAR EVERYTHING! YOU NEVER KNOW. BUT I KNOW! NONE OF YOU KNOW!" Trucy throws a large bomb at X and Zero. Thankfully, they dodged in time.

"Stop this madness! You're just hurting people and damaging lots of things. Life is precious, and you can't just end it!" X tries to convince Trudy to stop.

"OUR LIVES AREN'T OURS!" Trudy continued screaming as she threw bombs everywhere.

Suki shot a bomb that almost hit her and Hikari. "Shut up!"

Meanwhile, in the hospital, Alia and Iris asked Rakuen if they can help.

"Mr. A and Tyro are our good friends and great Maverick Hunters who have helped us over the years. In this important moment, we want to help them too." Alia told Rakuen.

"Yeah. So if there's anything we can help, please tell us!" Iris bowed.

Sopheria sighed. "Freeze Trucy!" she shouted with the power of creation, just like Sora. Trucy froze and paralyzed, even the bombs. "Sora and I have this power. So, she won't move," she said.

Rakuen checked on Angelo. "We need a surgery to take out the baby but it's too late. The only option is to deliver the baby," he said.  
"Whoa! Whoa! You know Mr. A is a boy," Axl shocked.  
"Should I change him into a girl?" Sora asked.

Hikari looked at Sopheria. "Wow, you're awesome! It's much more powerful than my ice power!"

Zero slashed at the frozen Trucy. She broke into pieces.  
"Hahaha! Just like the mirrors she was breaking!" Suki laughed at her.

"It's a shame with all these broken mirrors." X looked around the museum. They were so beautiful..."

"X! WATCH OUT!" Zero pointed at the ceiling. Everyone dodged.

It was a boy maverick who looks just like Trucy! He was crying.

"YOU... I HATE ALL OF YOU! YOU KILLED MY SISTER! I AM DENNY, TRUCY'S TWIN BROTHER, AND I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Denny then summoned a rain of ice inside the building. Suki used her fire powers to protect everyone.

"Reploid twins who have powers just like me and Hikari... What's going on?!" Suki was confused.

"It's just missing the crimson butterfly." Hikari uses her own ice powers to shoot ice needles at Denny.

"Your sister is terrorizing people. That's why we have to kill her!" X yelled at Denny.

"If we didn't, she would've killed more people." Zero added.

In the hospital...

"Anything goes, just as long as the birth is good and safe!" Iris nodded.  
"Yeah! Let's do it!" Alia added.

"Pause Denny!" Sopheria shouted and paused Denny. It was the same as Trucy but he paused like a remote control. "Is there more?" she raised a brow.

Sora changed Angelo into a female fox.  
Rakuen stroked Angelo's head. "Angelo, you can push now. I know it hurts but you have too," he said.  
"You can do it, honey," Marionetta kissed Angelo's forehead.  
"You may leave. Angelo doesn't want to disturb him," Rakuen suggested.  
Axl,Tyro, Alia and Iris came out of the room and leave Rakuen, Marionetta, Angelo and Sora alone.

"Wow!" Suki clapped her hands. "Sopheria, you're awesome!"

X shot the paused Denny and he broke into pieces just like Trudy. "Now everything is solved. Phew!"

Meanwhile, in the hospital...

"I hope Mr. A will be okay." Iris hoped.  
"He will be. He's a strong person and maverick hunter." Alia touched Iris's shoulder.  
"Hey, Tyro, do you think the baby is a girl or a boy?" Iris asked.

"I don't know. What if it's genderless?" Tyro raised a brow.  
"You can't choose that," Axl said.  
X, Zero, Sopheria, Suki and Hikari came back.  
"Done already?" Axl asked and surprised.

"Yeah! Thanks to Sopheria. She's so awesome. Because she ended it fast, in the end there's not a lot of trouble." Hikari was happy.  
"And no one got hurt." X nodded. "It was so satisfying. We're happy to have both of you as our friends and allies."  
"How's Mr. A?" Zero asked about Angelo.

"Still delivering the baby," Tyro replied.  
"Whoa! Real fast," Axl surprised.  
"Yeah... The mavericks are boring kids. I want a big ones," Sopheria yawned.  
"I think delivering the babies will in hours... I guess," Tyro shrugged.

Hikari turned towards Sopheria. "Wow, you're so powerful... I want to be like you someday." she smiled.  
"I guess that's it for today. Let's return to the house?" Suki asked.  
"I'm going to call someone to fix the damage. So many mirrors destroyed. What a shame." X took out his phone and started calling the police.  
"I thought everything would come back to normal...but it looks like it's not. Let's find the mastermind behind all this." Zero was angry.

"Don't be like me... You need to be yourself and train harder... Also, I'm not powerful. It's only just my hobby," Sopheria suggested.  
Suddenly, they heard the babies' cries. They went in. Angelo turned into a male reploid and rested in bed. The four babies were healthy and alive on their cribs. Marionetta took care of them.  
"Whoa... are they my little siblings?" Tyro surprised quietly  
"Yes, two boys and two girls," Marionetta nodded.

Alia and Iris ran into the room to look at the babies.  
"Wow, they're quadruplets! Mr. A, you're so strong!" Alia was impressed. "The babies are very beautiful, too."  
Iris took a photo of them. "What are you going to name them? Congrats Tyro, you have four siblings now!"

Meanwhile, Sopheria, X, Zero, Suki and Hikari returned to the meeting place house to wait for Tyro, Axl, Alia and Iris.

"I don't know. Papa Bear is asleep," Tyro replied.  
"How about you name our little dumplings?" Angelo asked with a smile and looked at him.  
"Papa Bear, you're okay," Tyro cheered.  
"Yup! Sora changed me back as a man. I didn't know being a pregnant woman is hard," Angelo sighed happily.  
"You need some rest, honey," Marionetta kissed him on the forehead.  
"Hmm... I'm still thinking," Tyro wondered.

Sora opened the portal at the meeting place. "Guys, the babies are here," she called.

Suki and Hikari smiled. "The babies are so cute!" Hikari was happy to see the babies were born safely. "Do they have powers like Tyro too?" Suki thought.

"Protect the babies!" X suddenly said.  
"What's wrong?" Alia answered him, looking at them.  
"Look! Look at that! Aaah!" Iris noticed something and screamed.  
"Get away from us! What's your business?!"Zero took out his saber.

It turns out a creepy guy had been following them inside the house!

"I finally found you, Nica Isabella! I'll do whatever it takes to make you mine!" he pointed at Tyro.

"Don't come closer, you freak!" Suki ran to protect the babies. Hikari followed her. "How did you get here?! We locked the doors!"

"I picked the lock. I had prepared so long for this day." the creepy guy showed his lockpick and took out a knife. "And I don't want anyone to interfere!"

Tyro groaned and looked at Axl.  
"What?" Axl asked.  
"Sorry," Tyro pointed at him with her gun and shot him in the head. She pointed her head and killed herself instantly.  
"#$%~! Axl! Tyro! They were killed!" Sora shocked as she was frightened that she saw Tyro's and Axl's dead bodies.  
Sopheria slashed the creepy man with her rapier and threw him at the portal of hell and closed quickly.

Everybody screamed in surprise and sadness.  
Suki: "TYRO! WHY?!"  
Hikari: "Tyro! Why did you do that! You're a wonderful person, why..."  
Zero: "Damn! If only I was faster!"  
X: "Oh no, what now? We lost our friends!"

Alia and Iris started crying.

Suki looked at Sora. "What do we do? That guy just ruined everything! It's a good thing Sopheria got rid of him, but what do we do with Tyro?"

"I'll do everything to help her! Tyro is a good teacher and person. I want her to see her siblings grow up!" Hikari walked to Sora.

Sora rolled her eyes.  
"Guys, Girls, calm down. Let me explain," Angelo said with a calm voice.  
Axl groaned and got up. He pulled the card from his head that the bullet was there. "Don't add the drama. Tyro and I just do a fake suicide," he sighed.  
Tyro woke up and patted her temple harder. The bullet came out for her head.  
"You see, Tyro hates yanderes or crazy men that they want her to be with them. She did the fake suicide with Axl because she wants the yanderes or crazy men felt guilty and ignored her. If someone kills Axl, Tyro became a demonic personality, Renesmee and kills everyone without mercy. I know you all shocked but you must remember, Tyro isn't stable if Axl dies by someone," Angelo explained.  
"Um... For now, Don't talk to Tyro right now. She's in a bad mood of what happened," Axl warned as he looked at Tyro's angry face.  
"I knew this from the beginning actually," Sora stated and rubbed her temple.  
"Also, don't cry. You make her four siblings cry too," Sopheria finished.

Hikari wiped her tears. "I see...I'm sorry. I'm just worried about the both of them."  
Suddenly, Hikari's little hat and Suki's necklace started glowing.  
Everyone was surprised.  
X: "What's happening?"  
Iris: "Their accessories are glowing!"  
Zero: "We know that, but what does it mean?"  
Alia: "I think the twins would know more than we do."

Suddenly, a huge ball of light appeared in front of everyone and showed flashbacks. It was Suki and Hikari's parents.

Father: "Dear, the demon queen is going to kill us. We tried to fight before, but we used too much power and now we don't have enough power to fight anymore."  
Mother: "That's true. But it's not like before when we weren't married. Now we are parents, and we have children. If we die, our babies will not have anyone left to take care of them."  
Father: "The humans on Earth are kind. I have faith that they will protect our children. And in return, I know our children will grow up to become good girls who will protect them, too."  
Mother: "Good idea, but how will they know who their parents are?"  
Father: "We'll give them these accessories and seal our conversation in here so that they know."  
Mother: "That's right. Even when we're not powerful enough to defeat the demon queen, we can still make sure our daughters survive. We have enough power to send them to Earth. Let's do it now, before the queen arrives."  
Father: "Yes. I'm sure they can live a happy life without us. They'll be strong, and they'll never be alone, because they have each other."

And then the ball disappears.

Suki and Hikari were happy because they finally saw their real parents. But at the same time they were sad because they know their parents have died because of the demon queen.

"Should we get revenge on the queen?" Suki looked at Hikari.  
"I don't think Papa and Mama would want that. They want us to be happy." Hikari replied.  
"But it's not just revenge. The demon queen, if she's still alive, will continue to hurt more people." Suki said.  
"That's true, but we can't do it alone. What do you guys think?" Hikari asked the others.

Tyro broke her stress angry because of what happened. "Well, I know your real parents want you to be happy but you want to stop the demon queen. So, it depends on you. It doesn't matter that you're powerful or not, you need courage and never give up on the fight. If you two are in danger, we will help you as comrades and friends. Also, you need to be careful on the fight,"she smiled.  
"Just like X, Zero and me fought Sigma and Lumine. Just be careful on a fight or stay alert. I was in a coma in one year. So, don't end up like me," Axl added.  
"The real question is... Who is the demon queen?" Sora asked.

X, Zero, Alia and Iris agreed.  
"Yeah, we always support each other." Alia said.  
"You helped us, so we'll help you too." Zero nodded.

"Thank you so much, everyone." Hikari smiled. "We want to live peacefully without being obsessed with revenge. But if we let it go, the demon queen will continue to attack people."

"But we don't know the demon queen because we've always lived on Earth and we never fought demons. Only criminals and Mavericks." Suki thought. "So we don't know her powers and weaknesses. We really need your support."

"Yeah!" Tyro nodded happily.  
"Sopheria and I went outside to get some fresh air for a while," Sora stated. The Starbladzer sisters went outside of the room.  
"Baby Cake, don't forget the names of your brothers and sisters," Angelo said.  
"Oh yeah... I still don't know because I went angry to a ^/$ **#ing** man. So, you name them," Tyro suggested.  
"Alright... The names are Ryder, Tyler, Maxine and Momo," Angelo smiled.  
"They are cool and cute names, Mr. A... Hmm... Ryder and Tyler? I heard those names before," Axl wondered.

X and Zero thought. "Hmm. I think we've heard of that name before too. Has Mr. A told us?" X asked.  
"Maybe not." Zero thought.

"Oh! Sora and Sopheria! Can you wait for a minute?" Hikari looked at them.  
"Hikari, don't disturb them. They want to leave the room for fresh air." Suki stopped her.  
"They may know who the demon queen is. They're powerful goddesses who have fought demon after demon." Hikari said.  
"You can always ask them later." Suki explained.  
Alia nodded. "Just wait for them."

"Oh, the names for the babies are so cute, just like them!" Iris was happy.

"Yup!" Tyro smiled.

At the outside of the room, Sora and Sopheria were talking.  
"The demon queen? Their enemy is a demon queen," Sora raised a brow.  
"Do you think it's Velan?" Sopheria asked.  
"No... Velan is still dead. Even Avarice locked up in the hellish abyss. I think the twins have their own enemy that killed their parents. It's not Velan or Avarice," Sora stated.  
"Oh yeah... That reminds me. You got shot by the demon witch. Don't worry, I killed her," Sopheria said as she crossed her arms and leant on the wall.  
"Ouch! That's why I'm stuck in Mint's body. Well, doesn't matter. Mint is a mystery," Sora shrugged.


	5. Renesmee

Chapter 5

The demon queen sits on her throne.  
"Those brats...they killed my loyal servants Trudy and Denny. No matter. Their spirits are here with me..." she holds their souls in her hand.

She gets up and looks around the room. There are lots of glass statues in the room. She puts the souls in one statue each. Trudy and Denny returned to life.

"Your Majesty Demon Queen! Thank you so much!" Trudy bowed down.  
"Queen Skye, you're as generous as ever." Denny smiled at the demon queen, Skye.

"Oh, this is nothing. You are my loyal servants. So I must treat you well." Skye smiled.

"We're sorry we couldn't defeat them! That blue-haired woman killed us too easily." Trudy frowned.

"It doesn't matter. The plan will advance." Skye nodded.

"We have an army with us. Right, Trucy? Our queen will succeed." Denny smiled.

"Don't forget my secret weapon, too." Skye pointed at the coffin behind her throne. "With this, we will succeed, my servants. Always remember that. Now go. Take Seth out so he can see the world."

"Yes, Queen Skye!" Trucy and Denny bowed.

***

Meanwhile, Suki and Hikari woke up early, cooked breakfast for everyone and packed them into lunchboxes. And then they went to the meeting house with Mint, waiting for the others. They want to ask their friends about who this demon queen is.

"Maybe the one causing the trouble all this time is the demon queen." Suki told Hikari.  
"Yeah. Hopefully when she dies, everything will stop. I hate it when innocent people get hurt." Hikari nodded.

Mint and Fluffy are playing outside the garden while everyone have a meeting. Hillarie joined in to help them but Tyro felt depressed that she wasn't feel right.  
"Hillarie-san, Mama felt sad. Is there something happened? Where's Papa?" Mint asked.  
"She... didn't say anything. I think it's about yesterday. Also, Axl has a job to do," Hillarie replied.

"I see..." Hikari nodded. "Is there any way we can help her?"  
"Is she lonely because Axl has something to do?" Suki thought. "X, Zero, Alia and Iris aren't here. Maybe they're helping him?"

"Actually... It's her power. Remember the Prince put a curse on Axl. Tyro tried to cure her but it didn't work. If Axl dies, she dies too. She felt like her power is weak. Also, she can't fight that $# /#$ yesterday because she thinks that Axl is her weakness and did not accept to go to the enemies. She hates them to force her to be themselves. If Axl got killed, she died and turned into Renesmee. Renesmee kills her enemies, even all of us because she's Tyro's demon personality," Hillarie explained and sighed.

"Oh dear!" Suki was worried. "What do we do to convince her? Do we sing her favorite song or get Axl to sing for her?"

"I know she's not weak. She's smart protecting herself and Axl from the crazy man yesterday." Hikari agreed.

"Also, I don't think love makes people weak. I think it makes her stronger. I know she can learn to control Renesmee someday!" Suki is confident. "I remember when we fought Bladed Deer. X, Zero and Axl refuse to give up because they have Alia, Iris and Tyro."

"Well, it was true but Renesmee is a heartless and killjoy. She kills the owner and takes control her body. Love didn't work on her. She's out of control and merciless. Good thing that Sora is here to revive Axl," Hillarie stated.  
Mint changed into Sora. "Um... Girls, there's a curse on Axl and it's better not to tell Tyro," she said.

"So we can't do anything to help her?" Hikari was sad.  
"I sure hope we can. She helped us a lot. We have to help her too somehow." Suki shook her head.

Suki and Hikari were surprised to know that Axl is cursed again.

"What?! Impossible! No one cursed him ever since Miss Author died to defeat the prince!" Hikari was surprised.  
"What happened? Who's the jerk who did it? I'll beat him up!" Suki was angry.

"Actually... It's a demon /$# ^ or her. Her ability is lust. She controls men's mind and do... um... lustful," Sora replied.  
"Plus, we should disguise ourselves like an undercover agent or police. Is it alright that you can kill the demon?" Sopheria asked.

"A perverted demon is after Axl! Yuck!" Suki was disgusted. "My hair is short, so I can just wear men's clothes."  
"I'll help, too! We want to help Tyro." Hikari used her magic to turn her hair short. "Where is she? We'll kill them for all of you."

"Your ideas of disguise as a man... Sounds awesome. It's like a song of lust that Gakupo is getting the girls and do 'it'. You are so smart," Sora amazed.  
"For me, I better in doggy mode and senses to rescue Axl," Sopheria said.  
"I better stay with Tyro," Hillarie stated.  
"Me too because I need to find Mint's history. You three go ahead. The demon is at the cafe. I hired you as demon slayers. Gooood luck!" Sora smiled.

"Maybe we can sing it for Tyro to cheer her up once we remove the curse." Suki smiled after changing into men's clothes.

"Yeah, let's go!" Hikari left with Suki and Fluffy Sopheria.

At the cafe, there are lots of people. There are men and women eating, drinking and talking.

"Oh, this is bad! We thought the demon would be easy to see." Suki was disappointed.  
"Maybe we got here too fast. Or maybe the demon is in the bathroom." Hikari guessed.

"Wait! Look at that!" Suki pointed at a woman sitting alone in the cafe. She saw that there is a devil tail behind her dress.

"So careless." Hikari laughed. "But what do we do? If she attacks, she'll hurt the people. Maybe we can take her somewhere else?"

"Um... That girl is not a real demon. She's a cosplayer. I sensed her," Sopheria sighed.

Meanwhile, Axl arrived with a bonquet of red roses. He's waiting for someone.  
"Hey, babe!" Tyro waved happily. She wore an angel dress with her black gem on her necklace.  
"Honeybunny, you're here. I brought you some flowers," Axl smiled and gave the bonquet to Tyro.  
"Wow! Thanks, Axl. C'mon! We should go to the hotel," Tyro said as she grabbed his hand and ran off.

"Thank you, Sopheria! We almost made a stupid mistake." Suki was relieved. "Axl and Tyro are looking good and romantic as always."

"I can't believe that there's a demon so heartless to want to ruin this beautiful relationship. When we find her, we will punish her. Do we follow them, guys?" Hikari said.

"Sure but stay low," Sopheria nodded.

They went to the hotel that looked like a castle. Entered as men and Fluffy. All the men, even X and Zero were there. They smelled the blood and sweat everywhere.

"Argh! This scent is gross. The lustful demon $# /^ used this to lure the men in. I saw X and Zero. That means they are the victims," Sopheria stated.

"Ugh! What a horrible demon. When we see her, I will burn her!" Suki is angry because of the horrible scent and what the demon has done to X and Zero.

"Suki? Hikari? Is that you?" They heard Iris's voice. Suki and Hikari looked at her. She was hiding with Alia in a room.

"Alia! Iris! What happened?" Hikari was worried. "Are you okay?"

"We lost communication with X and Zero, so we followed them. Suddenly there's this horrible scent and we saw them behaving strange. So we decided to hide until we see the person who did this. And then we attack them by surprise." Alia explained.

"That demon caused us so much trouble! Wait. Tyro is with Hillarie, right? Then the Tyro that followed Axl must be the demon!" Suki decided.

"Wait, Suki. We might be wrong. Sopheria can sense demons. We can't." Hikari said.

"Well, The fake Tyro is actually the demon because of her black gem to hide her appearance and used illusions. Like wow! You all here to save the boys," Sopheria tilted her head.

The fake Tyro walked on the hallway. "Well, now. Who goes first to taste them?" she asked, licked her lips.

"Who will be the man so that we can trap her down?" Sopheria asked.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Suki jumped at the fake Tyro and sat on her. She used her fireballs and burned the demon's face mercilessly. "Take this! And this! All of this! This is your fault for ruining Tyro, Alia, and Iris's happiness! I'll kill you!"

Hikari followed Suki and started shooting ice at the demon's hands and feet so she won't run away. "Now, girls!"

Alia and Iris attacked the demon. They took things from the room and hit the demon with it. Alia used a lamp and Iris used a chair.

"... That was quick attack," Sopheria blinked.

The fake Tyro disappeared and appeared in the front of them like a ghost. She blasted the girls with her dark power.  
"How stupid... Those attacks won't work on me. Did you try to kill a demon?" she smirked.

Hikari shielded her, Suki, Alia and Iris with her ice.  
"We'll kill you! For our friends and our happiness. How dare you do this and ruin many relationships?" Hikari was angry.  
"We'll punish you and then you'll never hurt anyone like this again!" Iris pointed at her.  
"No matter what it takes, we'll stop you." Alia said.  
"Demon or not, if you do bad things, you'll have to go." Suki prepared her fire to shoot the demon.

The fake Tyro blocked Suki's attacks and shot at Suki with bloody water. The red circle glowed below them and blasted the girls, scream in pain.  
"$# /! We got hit! You need holy water or light to kill the demon," Sopheria suggested weakly.

Suki and Hikari took out a holy light flashlight and a jar of holy water from their pockets.  
"Finally! We bought this ages ago and I always thought it would be useful." Hikari broke the jar and froze the water and turned them into holy ice spears.  
"I was wrong when I said it's just useless. Now we can defeat the demon!" Suki turned the flashlight on and shines it on the demon. "HOLY LIGHT ATTACK!"  
"HOLY ICE SPEARS!" Hikari fired the ice spears at the demon.

"Go, girls!" Alia yelled.  
"I found this!" Iris crawled out from under the bed to find a jar of holy water. "Now you, take this!" she spilled the water all over the demon.

The demon got hurt and screamed in pain. "You %^$# ! How dare you to ruin my life?!" she hissed.  
Sopheria changed into her human mode. Rushed and sliced the demon with her holy cross katana. The demon's blood splattered on Sopheria's dress. All the men are free for the curse of lust.  
Axl felt dizzy. "Ugh... I think the smell makes me sick," he groaned.

Zero rubbed his eyes. "I don't remember anything...why am I here?"  
"Me too. Alia and Iris? Why are you here? We told you to stay in HQ because it's dangerous." X held his head.  
"We were worried. You were captured by a horrible demon." Alia held X's hand. "I'm so happy we can still save you!"  
"Yeah! That demon was out to ruin relationships. She even turned into Tyro! What a faker." Iris tidied up Zero's hair.  
"Hikari, let's stop by that antique shop and buy more holy water." Suki cleaned up her holy light flashlight.  
"And some holy light battery too. Thank you so much for helping us, Sopheria!" Hikari smiled.  
"Yeah. If you didn't tell us the demon's weakness, we would've been killed. So, let's go back to Tyro and see if she's OK?" Suki grinned.

"Sure," Sopheria nodded.  
At the author's house, they returned. Sora and Mint were finally separated from their bodies. Rakuen is typing at the computer.  
"Sora? Mint? How did you two split up?" Sopheria asked with a surprise.  
"Just figured out and I asked your boyfie's help," Sora winked. She's playing videogames with Mint.  
"Sora-chan played video games with me while you're on a work," Mint said.  
"Where's Tyro?" Axl asked.  
"She's at the garden, clearing her mind," Hillarie replied.  
"Alright, thanks," Axl smiled and went out to the garden.

Suki smiled when she saw Axl going to Tyro to comfort her. She knew that X, Alia, Zero and Iris had gone back to Hunters HQ together to report the mission and to spend time together afterwards.  
Hikari looked at Sora and Mint together. "So, Sora, have you found out why Mint is important? Is she somehow related to the demon queen, too?"  
"Oh yeah! That reminds me." Suki looked at Sora. "You and Sopheria clearly have fought many demons before. Do you know about this demon queen?"

"Sadly, no. We don't know about the demon queen. She's your parents' enemy, not ours. We never fight her before. As for Mint, she's not related to the demon queen. Her light memory is about she has friends that always there for her from the orphange," Sora explained.  
"Also, the demon queen might be very different from the other demons. So, you need to avoid her attacks. Do not listen to her about anything negative because she will hesitate and kill you easily. You need to be alert and careful," Sopheria advised.  
Mint is eating her riceballs. "I hope there's no one attack Papa and kidnap Mama," she muttered worriedly.  
"Yeah... Tyro doesn't like that, even Axl. She can use her power to finish the problem but she can't revive someone or summon a creature," Rakuen stated.

"I see...then we'll have to search for her together." Suki nodded.  
"Thanks a lot for the advice." Hikari smiled.

"That won't be necessary." there was a voice from someone from the window. It was a handsome young man.

"Oh wait! How did you get here?! Are you going to hurt us?!" Suki holds a fireball in her hand.

"No, no, of course not. I was searching for someone to help me fight the demon queen you were talking about. I have the knowledge, but I don't have the power. I believe you do." the man looked at everyone from the window. "If you'll let me in, I can help you. It's hot outside. My name is Murray."

"You can come in, Murray. I'll get you some ice tea," Sora said as she grabbed a glass of ice tea from the kitchen. "You may take a seat," she placed the ice tea on the table.  
"And you can eat mochis for snacks," Mint placed a plate of mochis on the table.  
"You said that you're searching for someone. Who is it?" Sopheria asked.

"Thank you." Murray took off his shoes and got in from the window. "Yes, I was searching for people who will help me fight the demon queen. Her name is Skye, and she's the one who's been creating all this trouble."

"You mean whatever we had faced was all the demon queen's fault?" Hikari asked.

"Yes. I had been looking at this city. She had been using darkness in people's hearts.  
The Empress and Emperor mavericks used to be great rulers of a reploid country, but the demon queen corrupted them. Bladed Deer and Wrecked Raino used to be friendly to people.  
The prince had accepted that Elle Ven will never love him, but it was the demon queen who corrupted him, and she brought him here because she lied to him that Tyro is Elle Ven reborn. Trucy and Denny were also very friendly reploids. But the demon queen made them crazy.  
The man you saw yesterday was also the demon queen's victim. He was a normal fan of Tyro who wants her to be his girlfriend, but accepted that Tyro is happy with Axl. But the demon queen corrupted his heart. The demon you met before was also a normal human woman, who was just lonely because she broke up with her boyfriend. But the demon queen used her sorrow to bring you despair." Murray explained.

"It's horrible! What does the demon queen want? What's the meaning of causing all this trouble?" Hikari was shocked.

"That was a lot of explaining you had to do. You should drink your tea." Suki pushed the glass to Murray.

"Thank you." he drank a little bit. "I'm sorry I had been watching you but couldn't do anything. I was afraid to die if I interfered. I felt like a coward. When I saw all of you being sad because the demon queen had been manipulating you, I had to help you somehow. I'm sorry."

"That's okay, Murray. It doesn't matter anymore. You're here to help us now." Hikari smiled.

"It's alright. It's better for you to be safe than going into a dangerous situation. Plus, knowledge helps solve the problem. Finding the demon queen's weakness is easy to defeat but hard to find," Sora said.  
"Then, who will stop her and her wrong doers?" Sopheria asked.

"That's what I'm here for. All of you always stop her every single time. Even when you're hurt and stressed, you never give up. So I think you can help me defeat the demon queen, because I've seen you destroy her plans one by one. I know where to find her." Murray looked at everyone.

"Really?" Suki smiled.  
"Then, let's call everyone!" Hikari was excited, too.

"Call everyone, Rakuen," Sopheria ordered.  
"Okay!" Rakuen called the maverick hunters.  
"How about Mama and Papa?" Mint asked.  
"Suki, Hikari, call them please," Sora said.

In a short time, everyone was gathered inside the room, and Murray explained everything to them again.

X: "This is horrible. Everything is because of that demon queen?"  
Zero: "She has to be stopped. If this continues, more innocent people will die."  
Alia: "Do we know what she wants, though?"  
Iris: "I think she wants to destroy everything. Just look at what she's done!"

"Unfortunately, I don't know what she wants. All I had been doing was trace her actions. If she sees me, she will kill me. But I know how to get to her." Murray took out a mirror from his bag.

"A mirror? What?" Suki was confused.

"She controls the darkness in people's hearts, right? She's always here, but we can never reach her. So we have to get into the mirror." Murray placed the mirror on the floor and it turned big enough for everyone to come in one by one.

"So why don't we just use any mirror?" Hikari asked.

"The demon queen has power over mirrors. If you come into a normal mirror, she can seal the exit and you'll be trapped in there forever, even if you kill her inside. But if you use my magic mirror, you'll be able to leave whenever." Murray explained. "Are you ready? If you are, I'll open the entrance."

Sora looked around with curious.  
"What's the problem, Sora?" Sopheria asked.  
"Tyro and Axl weren't here yet," Sora replied.  
"Mama? Papa?" Mint begun to worried and ran outside.  
"Mint, wait up!" Sora shocked and followed her.  
"Guys... I think I sensed something bad. We should figure it out first," Sopheria suggested.

"I'll help, too!" Murray rushed outside, shrinking his mirror and putting it into his bag before following them.  
X, Zero, Alia, Iris, Suki and Hikari followed. They were worried about Tyro and Axl.

It was raining. Mint ran and tripped by the puddle but she got up and continued to run. At the garden, the flowers painted in blood. Tyro is still here.  
"Mama?" Mint went closer to her but the blood turned into spears and threw at her. She screamed that she's going to get killed but it didn't happened. Sora got stabbed to protect Mint. She coughed with blood.  
"Sora-chan!" Mint cried.  
"It's alright... I'm fine," Sora muttered abd turned around to face Tyro.  
Tyro looked at her with her careless and heartless red demonic eyes.  
"Holy $$^*!" Sora shocked.  
Tyro charged her demonic power and blasted them.

"Oh no...does that mean the queen is controlling her?!" Murray was shocked. "Heartful chains!" he shouted out, summoning holy chains that tie down Tyro. "If we kill the queen now, her control over Tyro will disappear! I'll tie her down here so she doesn't hurt anybody else!"

"This is strange! Where's Axl?" X was worried.  
"Don't tell me she killed him!" Zero looked at the blood.

"Tyro! Please come back to us!" Alia screamed.  
"We'll kill the demon queen and end this nonsense!" Iris tried to call out to Tyro.

"So, what do we do? I won't believe that the demon queen is controlling Tyro. She's too strong for that!" Suki was confused.  
"But at the same time, Murray might be right and that the demon queen controlled her while she was depressed after all. Does anyone have an idea?" Hikari was scared.

"Heartful chains BREAK!" Tyro shouted and the holy chains broke into pieces. "Foolish fools, those chains can stop me. DESPAIR PUNISHMENT!" Tyro blasted with black aura at them.  
Sora got up and made a forcefield to protect everyone.  
"Mama!" Mint cried.  
Tyro hissed and disappeared.  
Sora broke the forcefield and fell down on the ground. She was bleeding because of the wounds and fainted.  
"Sora!" Sopheria shocked and held her. "Bring her to the house and heal her now!" she shouted in panic.

"Agh! She's that powerful! It's dangerous if the demon queen truly is controlling her." Murray got up and chased after her after healing Sora with his magic. "Holy spring!"

"Murray, wait!" Hikari chased after him, but Suki stopped her.  
"You wait. We have to see what happened first. Anyways, where's Axl?" Suki was confused.

"Suki, Hikari, Murray didn't know about Tyro's demon personality. We should go back at the house first. We need to be patience," Sopheria said.  
All of them went back to the house. Sora was rested on the bed. Sopheria sighed and looked at them.  
"Demon Queen Skye didn't control Tyro. It was Renesmee, Tyro's demon personality. Tyro has three personalites. Vigilante Keller is the bloody vigilante that hunts the rapists and mavericks with small knives. Wildheart is math and science genius. Lastly, Renesmee is heartless and careless demon that never listens and follows everyone. All she can destroy the worlf without mercy. The only solution to stop Renesmee is to kill her from her heart... or Revive Axl. Sora can revive him but his body is missing," she explained.

Murray sighed. "What a shame...our greatest ally is in peril. Does anybody know what happened to Axl?"  
"I don't know...but it's a good thing that Tyro wasn't controlled by the demon queen. At least we can still free her." Suki was a bit relieved.  
"Did the demon queen capture him and kill him to make her fall into despair?" Hikari thought.  
"It's possible. The demon queen can capture people, and if we go into her castle with my magic mirror, we can leave whenever. Like, if we find him, we can just leave with him. If we didn't find him, we can just search somewhere else." Murray nodded.  
"So, what do we do? Do we split up? You guys search in the demon queen's castle, while I, Zero, Alia and Iris search outside?" X suggested.

"Can you all of you search Axl than going to that *^/$ing castle? Renesmee is hard to control and you can't free Tyro that easily. In other news, Axl is dead. His dead body is still at the garden and buried. You must bring Axl's body back and then, stop Renesmee. We can all beat the demon queen. Tyro's power is stronger than that *&^/$ because love is her ultimate power, Got it?!" Sora shouted as she woke up.  
"Just find Axl first before Renesmee kills all the people please. Sora is in a stress mode right now," Sopheria said nervously.

"I thought the demon queen had captured him! She would do anything to prevent us from fighting her, including putting people into despair. If he's in the garden, then..." Murray snapped his fingers.

Axl's body appeared in front of Sora because of Murray's magic.

"Wait, what! Murray! You're very powerful, you know!" Suki yelled at him.  
"Sora! Please, revive him!" Hikari looked at Sora as she healed her.  
"Then, if you're so powerful, why are you asking for our help?" X asked.

"I may be very powerful, but I can't use my powers to attack. I can't shoot fire or ice. I can't even wield a sword properly. This is all I can do. But even then, I can't revive people and my power is still limited. This is all I'm useful for, so I hope you'll accept me." Murray bowed.

"Glad that you teleported Axl's stinky, bloody dead body," Sora looked at Axl's body. His body is covered with dirt, blood and flies. "Sorry that I got stress," she raised her hand and glowed. Axl's body is glowing as his wounds are healed.  
"Uugh..." Axl groaned and opened his eyes slowly. "...X...Zero... Everybody..." he suddenly sniffled something. He got up and covered his nose. "Yuck! Why I smell like cow's $%^$?!" he asked, irritated.  
"Um... I think you were buried in the garden with manure, dogs' poop and worms," Sopheria guessed.  
"Whaaaaaat?!" Axl shocked and shivered in fear.

"I can solve that." Murray snapped his fingers and Axl's body was clean and smells like soap. "I can do a lot of things as long as you don't ask me to fight."

"Then, can you teleport us to where Tyro is?" Hikari asked.  
"Hopefully she's not hurting a lot of people." X was worried.  
"I doubt it. She's in demon mode right now." Zero answered.  
"Then we have to hurry! Murray, please teleport us to where she is!" Alia begged Murray.

"But if I don't know where she is exactly, I can't teleport us! If anyone knows where she is, then we may be able to."  
"Maybe the news will tell us something." Iris turned on the TV.

The news reporter said: "Breaking news! The biggest amusement park in this city has been invaded by a berserk demon. Thankfully, the Master of the park has evacuated everyone and now the park is empty. But the demon is still in there."

"There she is! Thank goodness the Master is so wise with this situation." Suki was relieved.  
"Ah, Murray, look at the TV! Tyro's in front of the love tunnel. Please teleport us there!"  
"Okay!" Murray teleported everyone.

Everyone was teleported in front of the love tunnel. Renesmee is there.  
"Go, Axl! Tell Tyro you're alive!" Murray pushed him.

"Um... Okay," Axl went inside the love tunnel. "Um... Tyro, Are you- AAAAAAAAAAAHHH! THAT'S THE EVIL BARNEY!" Axl screamed in fear. The evil Barney cme out with a huge roar.  
"I don't think Tyro is here. Hikari, freeze him! X, Zero, attack! Suki, burn him!" Sora commanded.

Suki quickly burned Barney. "So what now? Where is Tyro?"  
"Can you sense her, Sora?" Hikari asked.  
"If you tell her where she is, I will take you to her right now." Murray said.

"Alright," Sora nodded. She closed her eyes and sensed Tyro.  
Renesmee is killing all the people at the Abel City. Her eyes is crimson like blood. Her wings are demonic flames. Her hands are bloody. Renesmee licked her fingers with a smirk.  
Sora shocked as she opened her eyes. "Tyro-No... Renesmee massacred all the people at Abel City," she said sadly.  
"Oh god! Tyro!" Axl shocked.

"Go!" Murray instantly teleported everyone to where Renesmee is. She was in front of them, killing more people.  
"Tyro! Please stop! Axl is alive!" Hikari called out.  
"That's not Tyro. That's Renesmee." Suki stopped her.

"We'll help take Axl there." X offered, and Zero nodded. They took Axl to Renesmee.

"Hey! Don't force me like that!" Axl shocked nervously.  
Renesmee looked at them and threw dark spears at everyone.  
"That's it!" Axl shouted as his eyes turned red. His black-red wings revealed. "BLOOD RAIN!" he shouted and summoned crimson spears to destroy dark spears. Renesmee dashed and kicked him. Axl crashed in the ground. He groaned in pain and got up. He flew up and blasted with Crimson shot. Renesmee dodged it. They continued fighting.  
"I know this is your first time. Let Axl stop Renesmee alone. He doesn't need our help. He can do it," Sora stated.  
"Please don't do anything that will stop them," Sopheria reminded.

"I don't mind. I'll hope for the best." Murray admitted.  
"Go, Axl! You can do it!" Suki cheered.  
"Let's hope for the best and pray." Hikari sat down.

"Also, no cheering," Sopheria reminded.  
"I'll revive everybody here," Sora walked away and revived everybody.  
Axl grabbed Renesmee. "Tyro, just stop it! I'm alive!" he shouted.  
"No! You're not real! You're fake!" Renesmee hissed.  
"Tyro, remember what I said. Everything is possible. I know that you're afraid that someone kills me or force you but I still love you no matter what. You will never give up on me. I did the same thing as you. Everyone will help you. You're not alone. I promise that I will never leave you," Axl kissed her.  
Renesmee shocked as she blinked her crimson eyes and changed into beautiful purple-green eyes. Tyro looked at Axl weakly. "A...Axl..." she fainted but Axl carried her in bridal style. He landed on the ground and his wings disappeared. Tyro slept in his arms.  
"Okay, I revived all the people from Abel City and erased their memories about Renesmee's killing machine... Man! I'm tired," Sora sighed tiredly.

"Now that the problem is solved, we can go prepare ourselves for the big fight against the demon queen tomorrow." Murray was relieved. "I'm tired too, let's walk home."  
"Sora, Sopheria, thank you so much." Hikari smiled.  
"Hey! Look! Someone's on the roof of that building!" Suki pointed.

"What?!" Murray looked up. "Seth! It's you!"

Seth smirked evilly. He looks just like Murray. He's hiding his hands behind his back. "So you've made your decision to betray our queen?"  
"A long time ago! You bastard! I thought you're my kind twin brother, but apparently you're just one of the queen's heartless minions!" Murray shouted at him.  
"Hmph. No matter. The moment you told me that you want to leave the queen and kill her, you're not my brother anymore." Seth smirked. "Anyways, the queen will know about this. Just remember that."  
"Tell that horrible queen to prepare for her own funeral!" Murray shouted.  
"Oh, she has prepared a funeral. For that boy." Seth pointed at Axl with one of his hands. It was stained with blood. "Too bad you guys wasted it."  
"You killed him! You horrible bastard! It won't be wasted. That funeral is for her. Just see Tyro, Sora and the others defeat her after I kill you myself!" Murray was angry.  
"Dream on." Seth comes back to the queen's castle by entering a mirror.

"Now we know that demon queen is the root of everyone's misery." Zero was angry.  
"I'm never letting anyone get hurt again!" X was determined to stop the queen.  
"Relax, both of you. We're all tired. Let's go home and rest so we will be prepared to fight the queen tomorrow." Alia calmed them all down.  
"I'll take you to her and use all my powers to help you." Murray looked at everyone. "You are all my hope."  
"Let's meet at the same house." Iris suggested.  
"We'll stay there with Murray. Unlike Seth, Murray can't fight. If Seth comes in to kill Murray so we can't get to the demon queen, we can keep him out." Suki said.  
"Good idea, Suki! Yeah. We'll be waiting for you there." Hikari said.

Sora looked at Axl. "Axl, did Seth kill you?" she asked.  
"No... It was... your enemy, Velan," Axl replied. He carried Tyro and went back to the house, even everyone.  
"Velan... That ^/$#* still alive," Sora hissed angrily.


	6. Happy End

"Hah. They're all fools." Seth had returned to the demon queen. He took out a dead body from his portal, played with it like a puppet and threw away the body he had used. It was Velan's dead body. "I'm sorry for this failure, my queen."

"No matter, Seth. You did a good job nevertheless. They know about me already. They'll come to me, and I'll be ready. I'll finish my goal, even if I'll die." Demon Queen Skye spoke from her throne.

"What do I do, my queen? Do I keep this body?" Seth looked at Velan's dead body and kicked it.

"Keep it. You never know when you'll need it again." Skye smiled.

***

"Good morning, Murray." Suki looked at him while she and Hikari made breakfast.  
"Girls, you're up early." Murray said.  
"Yeah, we have to. If we sleep too much, it won't be good. I've called everyone already. I hope they'll come here fast." Hikari served breakfast. "Let's eat together so we'll be strong when we get to fighting the queen. The faster we do this, the faster she'll die, and no one else will be hurt."  
"Yeah, I'll wait for everyone." Murray smiled.

***

Velan's eyes widened open and kicked Seth's shin. She got up. "Skye, your friend is so rude to kick a lady," she crossed her arms.

***

Tyro went to the kitchen. "Suki, Hikari, I need to talk to you... Girls' talk."

***

"Hmph. Seth." Skye commanded.  
"Yes, my lady." Seth reached inside Velan and grasped her soul. She took it out and gave it to Skye. Velan's dead body fell down again.  
Skye crushed Velan's soul in her hand. "Foolish demon. Once you're in my domain, nothing but me can rule. It's too late for you."

***

Suki and Hikari came to Tyro.  
"What is it, Tyro?" Suki asked.  
"Are you okay?" Hikari was concerned.

***

"Seriously... It's very vulgar that you grabbed my soul... Well, I don't have a soul and a heart too," Velan appeared behind Skye. "I know you're the demon queen but... do you know a demon goddess has immortality and tricks," she smirked.

***

"I... I don't know. I mean, I felt useless. I tried to remove Axl's curse from the Prince but it didn't work. The crazy guy appeared and going to get me but I can't fight him because he might to kill Axl. Sora told me that Velan is immortal and revive herself. Velan killed him to force and turned me into Renesmee. I... can't fight," Tyro replied with a shivered of fear. "I think the demon queen knows my weakness," she muttered.

***

"You're not the only goddess here." Skye smirked. "I'm also a goddess. I just call myself a queen because it just sounds better for me. So, I have a plan...do you want to ally yourself with me? We have the same enemy, you know? I also won't let Seth use your body like a puppet anymore."

Skye chopped off her own head. Blood was everywhere. But the body was still grabbing the head. Seth cleaned up the blood while Skye put her head back on her body. "I'm immortal, too."

***

"I don't think so." Suki said. "The previous attacks weren't targeted at Axl. The prince only cursed him because he thought you were Miss Author and Axl was on his way. Same with the crazy man. He wanted you and Axl was on the way."  
"But Tyro, I don't think Axl is a weakness. He loves you and gives you power and determination just by being here. I think you don't have a weakness. I think Axl is just one of the sources of your strength." Hikari added.  
"Yep! You have your Different power, friends and family. Axl is one of the sources of your power. You also have a kind and strong heart that never gives up. It also gives you power." Suki explained.

***

"I see... That's why I'm here to team up. Glad you read my mind... Also, please tell Seth that don't pull my dead body like a doll. I was alive and killed Axl but who the #$%^ killed me? It's annoying," Velan sighed.

***

"I know but Axl is still my weakness. All of it gave me strength to fight back but... I was scared, you know," Tyro sighed. "I'm an immortal nephilim with a copycat powers. Axl is a mortal reploid. I'm scared of everyone dying and leave me alone," she said.  
"Then, I'll revive if they got killed," Sora exclaimed. "Don't be negative. You can't fight if you said those #$%^ing negative thoughts. Axl and the twins are right. Love gives you strength and never give up hope... By the way, I found Mint's memories," she stated.

***

"I don't know, and it's honestly not my business." Skye said.  
"You're an ally now, so I'll treat you like one." Seth smiled.

***

"Sora's right. You can protect everyone." Suki smiled.  
"Just don't fall into despair." Hikari added. "What did you find?"

Sora showed to them with her IPhone. "Mint's memories are actually fake. They're coming from the people's thoughts. Her real memories are possibilities from heaven. I saw all the videos about the angels with happy and enjoy their lives," she played the videos about angels. "I know Mint is special but I still don't know what is she," she wondered.  
"Maybe an angel?" Tyro guessed.

"I don't know...but whoever she is, I'll protect her." Suki was determined.  
"Yeah...she's a good girl." Hikari agreed.  
"Thanks for the meal, Suki, Hikari." X smiled.  
"Yeah, that was great." Zero nodded.  
"I hope when we get home, we can eat together again." Alia smiled.  
"We definitely will defeat the demon queen together." Iris smiled, too.  
"Everyone, are you ready?" Murray took out his magic mirror and made it big.

Tyro looked down and wasn't ready yet. Axl held her hand.  
"It's alright, Tyro. Everybody is here. Where's my Tyro that kick mavericks' #$$## and ultimate monster kill that I love so much?" he asked with a happy grin.  
Tyro giggled and nodded.  
"All of us are ready," Sora said.  
Mint ran to them. "Mama! Papa! Hikari-san! Suki-san! I want to go with you," she cried because she's worried.

"Then, everyone, let's go." Murray opened the mirror gate. "Jump into the mirror."  
X, Zero, Alia and Iris jumped into the mirror.  
Suki and Hikari both held Mint's hand. "Let's go, Mint. I promise you won't get into danger." Suki smiled. "We'll return home together, with Tyro and Axl, too." Hikari led them into the mirror, and the three of them came into the mirror.

Soon everyone entered the mirror and the house was empty.  
They arrived in the demon queen's castle, right in the throne room. It was filled with glass statues. The queen stood up from her throne. Velan was beside her.

"Good job, Seth." the queen smirked.  
Suddenly, Seth and Murray combined together into one person.  
"Heh heh heh...I'm proud, my queen. Now that I don't have to divide myself into two people anymore, I can fight!" Seth yelled out happily.  
"Your acting skills are spectacular." Skye was pleased.  
"Whaaat! Murray, you lied!" Suki was angry.  
"My name's not Murray. My name is Seth." Seth folded his arms.  
"What are you trying to do?!" Hikari was hurt, and tears of anger came out of her eyes.  
"Oh, just helping my queen. That magic mirror is actually a one-way gate to the Queen's castle. You can never leave now! Hahahahaha!" Seth laughed.  
"You...you lied! You bastard! I trusted you!" Zero took out his saber.  
"We'll kill you and your queen!" X took out his buster.

"Oh, don't get too confident!" Trucy appeared.  
"We're still here, you know." Denny appeared beside her.

"What! You're still alive!" Iris was surprised.

"It's because of our queen Skye!" Trucy said. "She's our greatest most magnificent queen."

"Tyro, Sora and everybody will defeat her, just believe me." Alia trusted them.

"Maybe we'll have a little warm-up?" Skye lifted her hand and used her magic. Some of the glass statues transformed into Tyro, Sora, Sopheria, X, Zero, Axl, Alia, Iris, and Mint.  
Skye then pulled her hand. "Now, for the moment I was waiting for since I killed your parents!"

Suki and Hikari were suddenly tied with red, blue and purple strings like a puppet. "No! What's happening?" Suki screamed. "I can't move my body!" Hikari was scared.

"Oh, you can't move your body, but I can!" Skye started controlling Suki and Hikari like puppets. "This is why I killed your parents."

Mint is shocked that Suki and Hikari were tied up by Skye. Her head hurts as she held her head.

Her memories came back. She was sitting on her throne and watching the angels with happiness and joy. Suddenly, she saw a terrible fight of Sora and Velan. The wars were the demon hunters and demons. Mint was terrified that Sora got hit. All the angels got scared. Then, Velan showed up to destroy all the angels but Mint protected them with her angel powers of light. She commanded all the angels that they ran away and never return. Suddenly, Velan shot her and fell to Earth with Sora. Mint and Sora combined as one. Sora is in still Mint's body but Mint lost her memories. The Earth is the balance of good and evil. She was scared and depressed by the bad people and mavericks will hurt her but Suki and Hikari saved and took care of her as sisters. She met new people with kind heart. She was happy.

Mint stood up and closed her eyes. "Don't hurt them," She started to sing.

(I'M A GIRL - Daoko MEMEME!)

The strings broken and freed Hikari and Suki. Mint opened her true silver eyes, golden hair and revealed her white angel wings. The star wand came out from her hand and held it. She waved it and destroyed all the glass statues and the strings.

"What?! Mint... She's angel!" Axl shocked.  
"I knew it!" Tyro got it.  
"That's the oppose of the demon queen... Mint is... the queen of angels," Sora stated.

"You don't understand. What fools. You don't even know the true nature of my power!" Skye screamed out, the strings that tie Suki and Hikari returning.

Everyone whose glass statues were broken broke the same way the glass statues were broken.

Trucy, Denny and Seth all laughed as everyone broke to pieces.

"No...no! Why! Why did everyone has to break into pieces like that?!" Hikari screamed. "You're a horrible demon! You killed everyone!"  
"They were fools for not even thinking." Skye smirked. "But I know that it's pointless." Skye clapped her hands. The glass statues that were broken were fixed. The glass statues of everyone else was also fixed, and with the glass statues, everyone else were fixed.

"What? You just fixed everyone? Why?" Suki asked. "I thought you were out to kill us!"

"I know it was pointless from the start." Skye answered.

"Then why did you do it?! Why did you hurt everyone?!" Suki screamed. "Why did you cause so much pain?!"

"Because it pleasures me." Skye smirked and made two of her glass statues turn into Suki and Hikari. "Trucy, Denny, show them."

"Yes, Your Highness!" Trucy and Denny hit the glass statues of Suki and Hikari, and Suki and Hikari were wounded where the glass statues were hit.

"See? This is my power." Skye smiled. "And the only one who can make the glass transform is me."

"Well, your power didn't work on us!" Sora shouted. The glass statues of themselves broke but everybody are still alive and safe. Because of Sora's nullification, they didn't get any damages.  
"I made an Illusion power that you're really torturing us but it's not. I have the power to protect people and to destroy you!" Tyro shouted angrily.  
"You killed the Terrachi's parents. I won't forgive you. You have that power but we're still stronger than you," Sopheria stated.  
"Those vicitims that you corrupted are in pain of what you did. I know they're innocents. So, here's my true power! All the angels! Hear my prayer! Help us to defeat the demon queen!" Mint summoned all the angels from heaven that came to help them. Even, the prince, Elle Ven, the fan boy, the lonely girl and Terrachi's parents were here for the good guys.  
Tyro walked to Suki and Hikari. She broke the glass statues and Skye's curse power. She slashed the strings to break the twins free. "Suki, Hikari, do you know why I'm powerful? Well, my different power is coming from my heart. Meaning that everyone accepts me who I am. That's why I will never give up and move forward. If you're in pain, you have to be strong and think your most important goal in your life. Do you think you're Skye's puppets? No, because it's your body, not hers. You have to control yourselves. You need to do the right thing. No matter how dangerous it is. As hunters, you have to fight for the people they care about you," she reminded.  
"Suki-san, Hikari-san, don't give up hope. Don't listen to the demon queen. She hurts you more if truth hurts. Your parents love you two. It's real. They don't want to see you hurt but they're still love you. There is good and evil but it brings balance to the world. Don't let Skye win. I don't want you to die because I love you as my sisters. I'm going to give you my power," Mint waved her wand. The power of light shines down on Suki and Hikari. It gave them the strongest powers and protect from Skye's powers.  
"Sora, give them the hyper forms too," Sopheria said.  
"Yeah!" Sora raised her hand and all of them have hyper forms.  
"Now, I'm white!" Axl smiled in White Axl form.  
Sora created a power to protect the good guys from the demon queen's power. Since the glass statues are useless and broken because they were freed by Sora's power. "Defense and Attack down!" Sora gave Skye and her enemies a weak defense and attack in her goddess mode.  
Sopheria dashed and slashed them with Solar Blade in her commander mode.  
Axl shot them with a powerful bullets.  
"Angelic Air!" Tyro blasted them with light blue blast.  
"Holy Light!" Mint gave a light strikes at the enemies.

Before all the attacks hit her, Skye stopped time.  
"See...I knew that killing them would be pointless. But this meeting...this meeting is all I had planned for. My plan...is complete."  
Skye stretched her arms sideways. She whispered a few spells, and her glass castle was destroyed.  
"Queen Skye..." Seth whispered. "We're coming with you."  
Seth, Trucy and Denny turned into glass statues and destroyed themselves.  
She destroyed her own glass statues, her own throne, and even her own body, as it broke like glass.  
"It's all lies, you know..."  
When she was completely destroyed, time resumed as normal again.

"Yay! We did it!" Suki and Hikari were happy.  
"We defeated the demon queen, thanks to everyone's efforts." X smiled.  
"That's great! Now we should be having a great time." Alia jumped.  
"Let's celebrate!" Iris was relieved.  
"Sora, Tyro and Mint were a big help." Zero smiled.  
"Suki, Hikari, I'm proud of you." their mother smiled.  
"You've become good girls." the father was happy, too.  
The whole family hugged each other happily.

Because of Tyro, Sora, Mint, and everyone else, the glass castle and Skye's world disappeared and they returned to the kitchen of Elle Ven's house.

Sora felt strange that Skye gave up easily but what is her true plan.  
"Sora, what's wrong?" Sopheria asked.  
"The demon queen used the time freeze to destroy her castle and allies... but it's all a lie or she has a hidden plan," Sora wondered.  
"I don't know but Mint revived the Terrachi twins' parents. Suki and Hikari are very happy that they're alive," Tyro shrugged.  
"Tyro, let's enjoy the party!" Axl cheered.  
"Okie dokie!" Tyro giggled and ran to him.  
Sora was still curious about Skye's real plan.

Suddenly, Skye, as a spirit, appeared in Sora's mind.  
"My plan is complete. I'm just going to leave now. Win or lose, I've gotten what I wanted. Well, given what kind of thing you are, I know I'll lose anyway. There's no winning, no fighting with you. Because you'll always win. You'll always make yourself win.  
I know that, but I wanted to try anyways. But even after my loss, I still think that this is my little victory. Enjoy your peace. I'll swear I'm honest when I said I'll be leaving. But let me say this to you: You'll always be in a cage, whether I'm alive or dead."  
And then, Skye disappeared.

Afterwards, everyone hosted a party in the Golden Prince's castle in his homeland world. Elle Ven had agreed to marry him and the party was both their wedding and a celebration of victory against Skye the demon queen, also a celebration of Mint's return, and the return of the Terrachi twins' parents.

"Now, we drink for the Terrachi family!" X raised his glass.  
Everybody drank up.  
"So what are you planning to do?" Zero asked the twins.  
"Well, now that the demon queen is defeated, our parents had gotten their power back." Suki answered.  
"So we're returning back to our home dimension. We're going to fix everything there with our children." the father answered.  
"You can visit if you'd like." the mother added. "You're always welcome for giving us a very happy ending."  
"We're going to build a land of happiness!" Hikari was happy.

"Hey, later the prince and Elle Ven will throw the bouquet. I wonder who's getting it?" Alia asked.  
"I definitely will marry Zero no matter what. So even if I don't get it, it's okay." Iris smiled.

"Skye... I already in a cage but I found a key that it's harder for you to find. I can break free by the help of my family and friends, you know. I will never give up and I have my own ways," Sora whispered.

"IrisXZero! AliaxX!" Axl and Tyro cheered happily.  
"Um... I think my name is still Mint because I love mint candy. Oh well! TyroXAxl!" Mint cheered too.  
"I guess they're all free," Sopheria smiled.  
"Yeah! RakuenXSopheria!" Rakuen cheered.  
"Love..." Sopheria pouted.  
Sora has nothing to say but smile.


End file.
